My Slytherin
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: Lily sabia que havia algo a mais debaixo daquela gravata verde e prata...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, o universo de HP é todo da JK. Então, eu não tenho mais esperanças de pegar o James pra mim :

**REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA. **Se passa em **Hogwarts, **mas **James** é **Sonserino** e os marotos **não** são amigos dele. Ou seja, não gostou? Por favor, **xô** ; Ah, é **J/L**, claro XD

**My Slytherin**  
_PRÓLOGO_

Lily Evans era uma Grifinória do sétimo ano, bonita e estudiosa. Head Girl. Cabelos ruivos caindo aos ombros e olhos verdes, amendoados, doces. Astuta, atrevida, divertida. Melhor amiga de Dorcas Meadowes. Amiga próxima dos marotos. Aspirante a detetive.

Num dia qualquer de setembro, numa tarde chuvosa e sem sinais de divertimento possível, a Head Girl saiu a caminhar pelo castelo, os braços cruzados. Estava praticamente vazio. Domingo. Àquela hora da manhã, mais da metade da população de Hogwarts estava dormindo...

Parou em frente a uma porta que dava para uma sala vazia, ao ouvir leves barulhos. Como o arranhar de uma pena no pergaminho. Era um mistério.

Ah, sim, o grande defeito de Evans... Amar mistérios e querer desvendá-los como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Estava se tornando uma rotina meio cansativa. Para os outros, quero dizer.

Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a porta e se deparou com uma cena não-comum: um sonserino, de olhos castanhos manchados de cinza e verde, cabelos negros, lisos e despenteados para cima, expressão misteriosa, sentado numa carteira, a escrever o que parecia ser uma longa redação, rodeado de livros.

A ruiva torceu o nariz. Ele sequer olhou.

- Potter, - Chamou ela, receosa. Potter era a única coisa que sabia sobre o Sonserino. – O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que sonserinos não estudavam sozinhos.

Novamente, ele não fez movimento algum.

- Potter. – Insistiu Lily, mexendo os dedos para tentar dissipar a tensão. – Potter, eu estou falando com você!

Ele levantou os olhos repentinamente, as íris brilhando, diferentemente de seu rosto pálido, e sobressaltou Lily. A ruiva pulou para trás, o coração acelerando.

- Que susto! – Murmurou ela, para si, colocando a mão no coração. – POTTER! – Berrou, já irritada, ao ver que novamente ele desviara os olhos para o pergaminho.

Potter definitivamente não queria conversa.

- Você é mudo? – Lily ponderou a questão, acalmando-se repentinamente. Era a mania de mudar de humor. – Potter, eu estou começando a ficar irritada.

E ela não poderia esperar a resposta dele.

- Não. – Ele respondeu, simplesmente.

A voz era dura e inflexível. Mas escondia algo.

- Não? – Ela repetiu, desarmada. – Não o quê?

- Não sou mudo. – Potter novamente baixou o olhar para seu pergaminho, afrouxando a gravata com uma mão. Piscou os olhos várias vezes para o pergaminho, no que ele soltou uns estalidos e finalmente silenciou.

Os olhos de Lily estavam praticamente vidrados.

- Como você fez isso? – Indagou, uma mão passeando distraidamente pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Magia? – Olhou para Lily e levantou as sobrancelhas, quase fazendo a ruiva rir.

Havia algo na voz dele que denunciava que ele não era um sonserino de verdade. Ele não era estúpido como os demais. E isso instigou ainda mais a curiosidade da ruiva.

- Potter, é sério. Ou você fala o que está fazendo aqui, ou eu te dou uma detenção.

O distintivo de monitor-chefe reluzia na camisa branca dele.

- Um professor, digo. – Acrescentou ela, olhando para o distintivo verde e prata. – Você é tão... Estranho.

A sombra de uma risada perpassou os lábios dele, mas não chegou a ver a luz do dia.

- Por que você não anda com os Sonserinos? Snape, Malfoy, Goyle. Você é diferente deles. Não tem remorso por ter caído na Sonserina? – Qualquer um que conhecesse Lily bem saberia que o brilho nos olhos dela tinha algo a mais. Como um mistério, o maior de todos. – Sei que estou sendo mala, mas é que você é diferente dos outros. Sempre calado. Sempre sozinho.

Ele levou a sério as palavras de Lily, embora não demonstrasse.

Um silêncio quase irreal encheu os momentos seguintes, no que Lily aguardava pacientemente a resposta. Se houvesse resposta.

- Trauma de infância? Doença? Timidez? – Tentou ela, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. – Medo?

Potter parou de escrever, e começou a ler seu trabalho.

- Posso ao menos saber seu nome? – Lily fez uma última tentativa.

Lentamente, ele começou a guardar as coisas em sua mochila, parecendo calmo e soturno com seus olhos de cor incomum.

Lily cantarolou alguma coisa, enquanto esperava que ele terminasse de guardar suas coisas.

Ele pareceu, ou fingiu não notar.

Potter levantou-se calmamente, colocando a mochila nas costas e mantendo o olhar fixo no chão. Espreguiçou-se. Olhou as horas.

Então, a resposta de Lily só veio quando ele saiu da sala, fingindo que a ruiva era parte da parede.

- Jeis. – Pelo menos fora isso que a ruiva entendera.

"Jeis?" Ela se perguntou, curiosa, enquanto saia da sala e fechava a porta. "Que diabos ele quer dizer com 'Jeis'"?

Só alguns minutos depois, após ter pensado bastante, ela percebeu que na verdade o que ele dissera fora "James".


	2. O Tal Do Potter

**N/A: **AMOREEES a quanto tempoooooo . estive um pouco sumida daqui porque meu pai fez o favor de me deixar de castigo, e, logo que eu saí, o computador resolve dar pau ¬¬' ou seja, foram duas dolorosas semanas... Mas eu estou de volta, há! ;D

E agora, respondendo as reviews fofonas:

_**ArthurCadarn:** Começo espetacular? Uh, quem me dera! XD Obrigada! Espero que goste desse primeiro capítulo e, é claro, deixe sua opinião D **Pequena Malfoy:** A Lily é até inconveniente, não acha? uu mas é essa curiosidade que vai deixar a história legaal hauehauHEUAhue James sonserino.. Nossa... Eu começo a babar aqui só de pensar! XD espero que goste da fic: **JhU Radcliffe:** Espero que você realmente ache isso DD e que goste do capítulo, né? **Tahh Halliwell: **É, digamos que é meio diferente... AHEUAhuehuaHE Nossa, pensou em alguma coisa a ver com sonserinos de verdade? Wow :o e briigada pelos elogios, flor! Espero que goste! **Mrs Lily Girl: **Se eu te disser que não acreditei quando vi sua review, você acredita? - Tipo assim, você é minha HEROÍNA/corre pro abraço/ Mas, anyway... É, realmente, James sonserino é meio esquisito OO mas tipo, ele é o JAMES, o ser mais perfeito da face de toda a Terra! fica lindo até na Lufa-Lufa, neh? aEHUAheuhauH Mais criativas que você já leu/desmaia/ Você quer me matar, né? AEUHAuheu anyway, espero MESMO que você goste da fic, porque saber que a sua autora favorita gosta do que VOCÊ escreve é inenarrável **Zia Black:** Que bom que você amou, cara DD isso me faz ficar muuito feliz, mesmo - Gênio? Wow! Estou lisonjeada . obrigada pelos elogios, viu? E espero fazer jus a eles! **Jehssik: **Aaah, James sonserino fica mais irresistível do que já é, concorda? Valeu, e espero que goste :D_

Bom, pessoal, é isso! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, que, apesar de parado, eu achei fofinho - E tenho que dizer que eu NUNCA esperei receber essas reviews. Principalmente da Jhu e da Mrs. Lily Girl, que são autoras que eu seempre acompanhei e admirei demaaais DD agora façam essa criança feliz e deixem REVIEWS!

Até a próxima ;D

* * *

**My Slytherin**_  
I – O TAL DO POTTER_

* * *

- É uma poção complicada, essa Felix Felicis. – Cantarolou Slughorn, para os alunos da Sonserina e Grifinória. – Perigosa quando errada. Trabalhosa Vocês terão uma hora e meia para fazer pelo menos o começo dela, seguindo a página dezenove do Guia Avançado de Poções. Serão continuadas nas próximas aulas. Boa sorte!

Em algum ponto da sala, Remus Lupin torceu o nariz.

- Eu odeio essa matéria imbecil. – Murmurou, tirando o livro da mochila e o batendo com força na mesa. – É horrível.

Sirius Black forçou uma careta, apoiando o queixo displicentemente na mesa.

- E você, Padfoot? Vai ficar parado a aula toda? – Indagou Remus, aquecendo o caldeirão.

Peter Pettigrew soltou uma risadinha zombeteira.

- Até quando você vai esfregar na minha cara que McGonnagal confiscou minha mochila? – Bradou o moreno, irritado. – Até ficar grudado em minha testa?

- Ela confiscou sua mochila? – Lily perguntou, do outro lado da mesa, parecendo alegre.

Sirius bufou, levantando a cabeça e estalando o pescoço. Remus bateu com sua colher na cabeça do amigo, que revirou os olhos e fez menção de se levantar. Mas Peter segurou seu braço.

- Ele está com o cão hoje. – Comentou, rindo do próprio trocadilho.

- PROFESSOR! – Berrou Sirius, saindo de perto da mesa. – Professor Slughorn!

Ele se aproximou de Sirius lentamente, olhando caldeirão por caldeirão, e se espantou ao ver que Sirius não tinha nem mochila. Apontou para a mesa que ele dividia com Remus e Peter.

- Cadê suas coisas, Sr. Black? – Perguntou, a outra mão procurando algo no bolso. – Ah, sim. Material confiscado. Minerva me disse.

Atrás deles, Remus explodiu em gargalhadas.

- O que eu faço, então? – Resmungou Black, mandando um olhar mortífero a Lupin.

Slughorn olhou pela sala, até parar em um certo ponto.

- Você pode se sentar com o Sr. Potter. – Sugeriu, vendo que ele preparava sua poção sozinho. – Ele é um ótimo aluno, e tenho certeza de que não irá se incomodar.

Sirius soltou um gemido de reprovação, olhando desolado para Remus e Peter, que apenas riam cada vez mais ao ver a feição de desespero do maroto. Dorcas, que observava a cena de perto, começou a rir, recebendo um tapa de reprovação de Lily.

- Algum problema? – O professor tornou a questionar, ao ver a cara de Sirius.

Black olhou para os amigos.

- Não, professor. – Resmungou novamente, com uma expressão "resolvemos isso depois" para os amigos.

- Então, vamos falar com o Sr. Potter.

Aluno e professor foram até o lado "sonserino" da sala, onde muitos verdinhos lançaram olhares malévolos a Sirius, principalmente Snape. Black os ignorou, já que sua paciência não estava em um dia muito bom, e apenas seguiu o professor até a carteira de Potter.

Ele preparava sua poção calmamente, os cabelos despenteados como sempre. E a única coisa que Sirius sabia dele era que ele adorava despentear os cabelos com uma mão, numa espécie de tique.

- Sr. Potter. – Chamou Slughorn, alegre.

Potter levantou seus olhos acinzentados para o professor lentamente, como se fosse um movimento difícil. Sirius jurou ter visto um brilho esquisito perpassar os olhos dele, mas esperou que fosse apenas o reflexo da luz.

- Se importa de dividir sua poção com o Sr. Black? Infelizmente não tenho nenhum caldeirão para emprestar. – Potter assentiu rapidamente, desviando o olhar para Sirius. – Então, pronto!

E saiu andando rapidamente, ansioso para ver o progresso de seus alunos.

Sirius olhou de um jeito quase cômico para Potter.

- Olha, mermão, eu não sei que tipo de Sonserino é você, mas nem pense em me azarar, ok? – Sirius falou polidamente, como se esperasse um ataque surpresa.

O outro não fez nenhum movimento, mantendo os olhos no caldeirão borbulhante.

- E se você vai me ignorar, – Continuou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Potter. – fale logo, porque eu mudo de parceiro.

Ele levantou seus olhos para Sirius.

- Eu não sou como eles. – Potter respondeu, esticando o corpo. – Não se preocupe.

As palavras dele pareceram amenizar sua aparência Sonserina, e Sirius relaxou um pouco mais.

- Que tipo de Sonserino é você? – Questionou, com um meio sorriso. – Sonserinos azaram Grifinórios e olham feio para eles. Sonserinos são cretinos e sujos. Sonserinos são Snapes da vida.

Potter levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não importa onde, sempre vai haver uma ovelha negra. – Potter respondeu, os lábios curvados num tipo de sorriso maligno.

- Então por que você foi parar na Sonserina? O chapéu seletor nunca se engana... – Black indagou inocentemente.

No mesmo instante, os olhos do outro pareceram escurecer e o meio sorriso saiu de seus lábios.

- Desculpe. – Pediu Sirius rapidamente, sentindo que estava se intrometendo demais. Potter fez um gesto com a mão. – Vamos fazer a poção logo?

A aula se passou normalmente, com vários alunos descuidados fazendo furos em caldeirões e muitas risadas por parte dos dois marotos, Moony e Wormtail, que pareciam zombar do "pobre" Padfoot. Até Lily estava na brincadeira.

- Mas, sabe... – Gracejou ela, enxugando as lágrimas de risadas do rosto. – Ontem eu falei com ele.

Remus ficou sério imediatamente.

- Você falou com o tal do Potter? – Ele questionou rapidamente, olhando de um jeito estranho para a ruiva.

- Pouco, mas falei. – Um brilho estranho iluminou seus olhos. – Ele é fascinante.

Peter bateu o punho na mesa, incrédulo.

- Um sonserino cretino é fascinante? – Peter bradou, franzindo a testa.

- Peter! – Lily censurou, piscando os olhos. – Não fale assim. O James é uma pessoa tão legal quanto nós... E eu simplesmente preciso descobrir como ele foi parar nessa droga de Sonserina!

Os dois marotos se entreolharam, abrindo sorrisos sacanas, e logo tornaram a olhar para a ruiva.

- James? – Indagou Remus, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- É o nome dele! – Lily respondeu, com um sorriso incrédulo. – O que tem de mal nisso? Querem que eu passe o tempo todo chamando o menino pelo sobrenome ou o quê?

Havia desconfiança nos olhos miúdos de Peter.

- Se eu não te conhecesse, Lily... – Ele começou, jogando um líquido branco na poção. – Diria que...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, porém, o líquido púrpura em seu caldeirão começou a borbulhar fervorosamente e acabou por soltar uma grande nuvem de fumaça da mesma cor, que logo estava espalhada por toda a sala, causando vários ataques de tosse.

- Quem fez isso? – A voz animada de Slughorn preencheu a sala, ainda envolta na fumaça. – Oho, parece que temos o pior preparador de poções do castelo nessa sala!

- E o troféu vai para Peter Pettigrew! – Sirius zombou, do outro lado da sala, quando o lugar começou a ficar visível. – Obtuso como sempre, Wormtail.

Ao lado do maroto, Potter franziu o cenho.

- Mas isso pode ajudar a pregar uma peça. – O sorrisinho imperceptível no canto de seus lábios podia ser classificado como diabólico.

Sirius tornou a olhar para o lado, incrédulo.

- Você está falando sério? – Indagou, completamente surpreso.

Potter olhou para ele rapidamente, com uma das sobrancelhas levantada, como se dissesse "sim". E continuava mexendo a poção, que estava num tom de cobre.

- Bom, quem cala consente. – Sentenciou Sirius, apoiando a cadeira nas pernas de trás. – Mas você está sugerindo que usemos isso para fugir dos professores após uma travessura?

- Troféu de lerdo pra você. – O outro respondeu, curvando os lábios num sorriso desdenhoso.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, cruzando os braços.

- Troféu de _aparência enganadora_ pra você, Potter...

* * *

As horas passavam lentamente, e depois do que pareceram dias para Sirius, Remus e Peter, a aula de Transfiguração, última do dia, chegara.

- Hoje não vou mesmo me alegrar... – Murmurou Remus, estalando o pescoço. – Nunca desejei tanto o fim de um dia.

- Nem os de lua cheia? – Peter indagou, sorrindo de soslaio.

Remus deu-lhe um belo tapa na testa.

- Eu já falei pra você não comentar isso alto, Wormtail.

Chegaram a sala de Transfiguração rapidamente, tanto que a porta da sala ainda estava fechada, e a voz severa de Minerva McGonagall chicoteava lá dentro. Os três trocaram uma careta desanimada, que já era a marca registrada das complicadas aulas de transfiguração. Eram animagos, afinal, então não fazia muito sentido aprender mais do que já sabiam...

- Eu já falei pra você não bater na minha cabeça, Moony! – Retrucou Pettigrew, irônico. – Que coisa mais chata!

- Se você não fosse tão obtuso assim, eu não precisaria te chamar a atenção, e nenhuma dessas coisas ia acontecer novamente...

- Ei, ei! – Interrompeu Sirius, revirando os olhos. – Será que as duas velhotas reclamonas podem das um tempinho?

Seus olhares se encontraram, e logo começaram a gargalhar sonoramente, sem motivo algum.

Naquele exato momento, a porta da sala se abriu e todos os alunos da Corvinal e da Sonserina saíram da sala, apressados, como se estivessem loucos para deixar a tempestuosa presença da professora.

Sirius imediatamente se empertigou, ao ver uma cabeleira negra passar.

- OI, McKinnon! – Berrou ele, a voz assumindo um tom maduro e descontraído. Remus prendeu uma gargalhada.

Ela parou de andar, acompanhada de uma amiga loira.

- Oi, Black. – Marlene arrumou os cabelos com uma mão, abrindo um sorrisinho tímido.

- Como foi seu dia? – Sirius questionou, tentando não abrir seu sorriso mais galanteador.

A amiga de McKinnon puxou o braço da morena, e Marlene soltou uma exclamação de impaciência. Sirius sorriu de leve.

- Bem, obrigada! – Gracejou ela, antes de rodopiar suavemente, dar uma piscadela e sair andando em direção à aula de Aritmancia.

Por um momento, Sirius a observou, mas logo sua atenção se voltou para uma massa de cabelos espetados, que seguia no meio de uma aglomeração Sonserina. Por um momento pensou ter visto cabelos ruivos, mas logo desviou sua atenção para os amigos, que ainda olhavam na direção de Marlene.

- Segure a baba, Sirius. – Peter zombou, com um sorriso convencido.

Os outros Grifinórios começaram a chegar na classe.

- Não se preocupe. – Um sorriso maroto curvou seus lábios. – Eu vou agüentar.

* * *

- Hey! – Exclamou Lily, segurando o braço de Potter e o impedindo de seguir com os "amigos".

Potter nem se virou; apenas parou de andar e levantou a cabeça, começando a achar o teto levemente interessante.

- Ja... James? – Ela chamou carinhosamente, hesitando, esperando não levar outro gelo.

Ele virou para trás, encarando a ruiva, e imediatamente um choque perpassou o corpo de Lily, arrepiando todos os seus pêlos da nuca. Como reflexo, ela soltou o braço dele, e recuou um passo. Os olhos castanho-acinzentados tinham uma expressão serena, e pareciam quase... Alegres...

- Hã... Eu achei que podia te dar um oizinho antes de ir pra aula. – Lily explicou, as bochechas delicadas adquirindo um tom rosado. – Então... Oi.

- Oi... – James abriu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, quase imperceptível. – Evans.

- Lily. – Ela corrigiu, sorrindo abertamente. – De agora em diante, Lily. E eu queria te perguntar uma...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, Potter virou-se e saiu andando calmamente, a mochila jogada nas costas lhe dando um ar displicente e ao mesmo tempo charmoso. Lily meneou a cabeça.

- Coisa. – Terminou, sentindo vontade de correr atrás dele. – Mas você não perde por esperar, _sonserino_...


	3. Sonserina Versus Corvinal

**N/A:** HA! Eu não disse que não demorava a postar? .  
Bom, eu achei esse capítulo até legal DD é curtinho, como a fic, mas mesmo assim... Tem um jogo de Quadribol e O fora do James na Lily (6) aHUEHAuhwuhaeuh  
Valeu as reviews de **Pequena Malfoy**, **Arthur Cadarn**, **Tahh Halliwell**, **Mel Black Potter**, **Lellys Evans Potter**, **Thaty**, **Hellen Lestrange**, **JhU****Radcliffe **e **A Nah Potter**. MESMO!! Eu nunca pensei que receberia tantas reviews, cara! Estou p a s m a, de um jeito bom, claro xD Obrigada DE VERDADE!  
Ah, só pra avisar... A fic só vai ter mais 6 capítulos... E um epílogo, totalizando 10! Vai ser pequena mesmo uu mas, com o fim dessa, muuitas outras virão, certo?  
Bom, avisos dados! Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews!  
**_Luh Caulfield_**

* * *

**My Slytherin**_  
II – SONSERINA X CORVINAL_

* * *

Sem que percebessem, setembro passara e dera lugar a outubro, que entrava com muita ventania e chuva, além de um tempo cada vez mais frio. As copas das árvores da floresta Negra faziam um estardalhaço distante, graças à chuva cada vez mais forte, e os ventos as castigava sem piedade. E foi numa dessas manhãs, no segundo dia do mês, que o primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada aconteceu.

Aquela manhã de sábado ainda começava, embora o céu acinzentado e coberto por nuvens aparentasse um horário tardio. Uma fina garoa invadia os vastos terrenos de Hogwarts e enlameava tudo, além de produzir um insistente barulho de água contra milhares de vidraças...

- Você vai ao jogo? – Remus indagou, enquanto tomavam café da manhã no salão principal, ao ver Sirius jogar-se no banco com várias bandeirinhas azuis. – Com esse tempo?

- Claro. – Sirius respondeu, simplesmente, sacudindo os ombros. – Não posso parar de zicar a Sonserina.

Peter, que estava apenas chegando a mesa, ouviu o comentário de Padfoot e revirou os olhos, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. Remus deu um sorriso maroto.

- Wormtail, você vai ficar aqui no castelo e ajudar o pobre Moony a bolar uma travessura para zombar dos Sonserinos, não é? – Ele indagou casualmente, uma expressão presunçosa no rosto.

- Não! – O outro respondeu, com uma expressão cética. – Você não acha que eu vou ficar dentro do castelo ao invés de ver o primeiro jogo da temporada, ou acha?

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada de deboche, enquanto colocava uma torrada exageradamente grande na boca.

- Eu achava, até você pisar em minhas expectativas e jogá-las no chão do desprezo! – Remus rebateu numa voz extremamente dramática, colocando uma mão em cima do coração.

Naquele exato momento, o time da Sonserina adentrou o salão, recebendo muitos aplausos. Os três marotos torceram o nariz.

- Malfoy, Goyle, Gimford, Ferrera, Howe, Gathier... – Contou Sirius, estreitando os olhos. – Onde está nosso "amiguinho" Sonserino?

Remus mudou a expressão para pensativa.

- O Potter? – Sirius fez que sim. – Olhe você mesmo...

Sirius virou para trás esperando ver Potter já sentado no banco sonserino, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele apenas adentrava o salão com uma Nimbus 1500 nos ombros, ainda com o uniforme. E Lily estava logo atrás dele, aparentemente monologando, já que o rapaz parecia ignorá-la.

- Lily está obcecada por esse cara! – Sirius bradou, com uma expressão estranha, olhando desconfiado para os dois. – Não é estranho?

De algum modo, Sirius estava certo.

- Olha, James, Potter, ou seja lá como eu devo te chamar para que você pare de me deixar monologando aqui, POR FAVOR, você pode pelo menos falar "bom dia, sua insuportável"? – Lily insistiu, começando a dar pulinhos de irritação.

Potter parou de andar e se virou para ela, sem antes desfazer a maligna expressão de divertimento no rosto.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse, inflexível, parecendo impaciente.

- Bom dia! – A garota respondeu, alegre por finalmente ter arrancado algumas palavras dele após uma longa falação. – Olhe, eu sei que isso é estranho...

Ela deu um passo a frente, e ele levantou as sobrancelhas, destacando os olhos extremamente castanhos naquela manhã, por causa da claridade.

- Mas eu estou torcendo por você. – Revelou ela, juntando as pontas dos dedos e abaixando a cabeça, parecendo envergonhada. – Então, acabe com a Corvinal, ok?

Pelo canto do olho, ela viu que Potter pareceu achar graça em seu comentário. Mas ele não disse nada.

- Sim, grifinória. – Ele respondeu finalmente, cruzando os braços e deixando o pescoço pender para o lado. – Até mais.

Fez menção de virar e sair andando, mas Evans deu um largo passo à frente a fim de impedi-lo... Um passo tão largo que a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair para frente, segurando o braço do sonserino.

Por sorte, ele conseguiu ficar em pé, mesmo sendo puxado para baixo.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou ela, constrangida, ainda agarrada à manga do moletom dele.

Lily levantou o rosto, a fim de encarar Potter. E ainda encontrou aquela expressão indecifrável.

- Hum... Se importa de largar minha manga? Sabe como é, eu preciso jogar. – A surpresa de ter ouvido uma frase completa vinda dele a fez arregalar os olhos e cair ainda mais para frente, ficando muito próxima dele.

Próxima demais...

- Ah... Ok. – Ela concordou, largando a manga do rapaz, no que ele apenas se virou e saiu andando em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

Se alguém olhasse para Evans naquele instante, poderia ver a expressão estranhamente alegre que se formou em seu rosto de olhos extraordinariamente verdes.

* * *

- BEM VINDOS AO PRIMEIRO JOGO DE QUADRIBOL DA TEMPORADA, SONSERINA VERSUS CORVINAL! – O narrador, Mike Locker, começou, ao receber um sinal de Madame Blowver, a professora de Quadribol e juíza dos jogos. – Agora, entrando no campo, o time vice-campeão do ano passado: Gimford, Ferrera, Howe, a belíssima Gathier, Goyle e Potter, do capitão Malfoy! – Urros dos sonserinos foram ouvidos por todos os lados do campo, enquanto os sete jogadores adentravam o campo, em suas vassouras.

Em algum ponto da arquibancada azul, três rapazes apertaram os olhos, aparentemente tentando focalizar algum jogador em especial.

- E o time que parece vir com tudo neste ano: Ritter, Benson, Wheeler, Decarli, Bilheimer, Byram e a capitã, Gaylor! – Locker continuou, no mesmo instante em que a garoa cessou. – Agora é só esperar o apito da madame Blowver!

Alunos da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Grifinória aplaudiram incessantemente o time Corvinal, que seguia para o lado oposto dos Sonserinos, que já estavam em seus lugares. A expectativa parecia estar fincada no ar.

- Malfoy, Gaylor, apertem as mãos! – A madame ordenou, fazendo os dois relutantes jogadores acelerarem um pouco as vassouras e apertarem as mãos um do outro. – E que comece... O JOGO!

Ela jogou a goles para cima, fazendo os jogadores se precipitarem para frente rapidamente, apenas goleiros e apanhadores recuando.

Previsivelmente, a goles já estava nos braços bem treinados de Potter, que atravessava o campo e driblava os adversários com facilidade.

- Primeiro lance do jogo, e Potter já está procurando fazer o primeiro gol desta temporada! – Ele cortava o campo numa velocidade incrível, não dando chances para os artilheiros do outro time; chegou perto do goleiro da Corvinal...

Ele parou abruptamente e quase colidiu com Gaylor, que mantinha uma expressão séria, mas no último instante desviou para o lado e encontrou os aros livres, longe de qualquer outro jogador.

Como era de se esperar, ele jogou a goles pra cima e a chutou de costas, procurando fazer suas gracinhas mirabolantes. E acertou perfeitamente, arrancando um murmúrio de raiva dos Corvinais e de todos que torciam para eles.

- PONTO PARA A SONSERINA! – Berrou Locker, que felizmente torcia pela Grifinória. – Parece que os goleiros desta temporada vão ter muito trabalho com Potter! – Neste exato momento, ele dava uma cambalhota no ar, os braços cruzados e uma expressão de contentamento no rosto. – E O JOGO RECOMEÇA!

Howe e Wheeler estavam quase grudados, um seguindo o outro à procura do pequeno pomo-de-ouro. Os quatro batedores estavam completamente preocupados em acertar os adversários, mas todos voavam tão rápido que não passavam de meros borrões.

- Ritter, da Corvinal, pega a goles de Gimford e corta o campo... Dribla Malfoy... E... Aaah! Belo balaço de Gathier! – Locke narrava rapidamente, tentando identificar os vários borrões. – Ferrera recupera a goles... Passa pra Potter... Passa para Ferrera... Potter... WOW! ESSA DEVE TER DOÍDO!

Um balaço bem posicionado de Decarli atingira em cheio o meio do tórax de Potter, fazendo o sonserino largar a goles e respirar fundo, tentando recuperar o ar. Ele sentia suas costelas rangendo pela força da pancada, e por um momento teve vontade de se jogar numa cama branca e fazer a dor parar...

- Maldito. – Murmurou ele, a voz trêmula, com dificuldade de respirar. Mas com um estupendo esforço, respirou fundo e saiu disparado em direção a Benson, que já voava diretamente para os aros da Sonserina.

- E Potter voa atrás de Benson, parecendo decidido a vingar o balaço! – Locke exclamou, aumentando a voz para tentar abafar o canto dos Corvinais. – Gimford vai atrás para dar apoio ao artilheiro... Goyle joga um balaço para cima... BOA TACADA, GATHIER!

Um balaço da loira sonserina fora diretamente em Benson, batendo com estrondo em seu braço e fazendo a goles cair. Gimford pegou a bola vermelha e logo a passou para Potter, armando um esquema de contra-ataque.

- Que jogo eletrizante, pessoal! – McGonagall bocejou, arrancando risos do narrador. – Calma, Tia Minnie, ainda vai ficar melhor... – Um coro de risos encheu o campo, no que McGonagall lançou um olhar feio a Locker e cruzou os braços, uma expressão severa. – O que é aquilo? GIMFORD NÃO LARGA A BOLA!

O sonserino atravessava o campo rapidamente, desviando desajeitado dos artilheiros adversários, seguido apenas por Potter. Mas um balaço de Bilheimer o fez perder a posse da goles, que caiu rapidamente por causa da altura em que estava.

Potter engrenou num vôo quase vertical em direção a bola, tão rápido que não passava de um borrão. Era um mergulho extremamente arriscado, que certamente daria em um belo tombo para alguém mais inexperiente, mas Potter agarrou a goles a um metro do chão e virou a vassoura para cima, provocando vertigem em alguns calouros fracos.

- Bela agarrada de Potter! – Locker comentou, empolgado. – Mas ainda não passamos dos dez a zero!

- POR ENQUANTO, LOCKER! – Potter berrou da outra extremidade do campo, ignorando a forte dor nas costelas e o esforço de puxar ar dos pulmões.

A cinco metros da goleira Corvinal, ele arremessou a goles com força para a esquerda, em direção a Ferrera. Ele arremessou, sem chance de defesa para Gaylor. Na arquibancada, Lily vibrava, mordendo a língua para não elogiar o Sonserino, apesar do segundo gol não ter sido dele.

- VINTE A ZERO PARA OS VERDINHOS! – Berrou o narrador. – Mas parece que Howe viu alguma coisa e já está indo em direção a ela... O POMO DE OURO!

Wheeler mudou o rumo de seu vôo quase imediatamente, seguindo o sonserino. Enquanto isso, Potter dominava novamente a goles e tentava se desviar de Ritter, dando mergulhos cada vez mais complicados.

- Parece que a sonserina está a um metro de ganhar o primeiro jogo desta temporada! Mas o que é isso do outro lado do campo? Potter está brincando com Ritter ou algo assim?

Mais risadas foram ouvidas, e o artilheiro sonserino quase sorriu. Mas preferiu ficar sério e voar rapidamente em direção aos aros corvinais, rezando para que Gaylor continuasse olhando para cima...

- TRINTA A ZERO! – Locker gritou, mudando novamente o placar. – QUE FRANGO, GAYLOR!

Potter despenteou os cabelos com uma mão, mergulhando lentamente.

- Wheeler está perto do pomo... Estique a mão, vamos! Howe chega perto e encosta... Estão muito perto do pomo... Wow, belo mergulho! – Quase todos os jogadores estavam parados olhando para os apanhadores. – E Howe pega o pomo! Sonserina vence! Que mancada, Wheeler!

Os sonserinos se uniram em um abraço coletivo, que não contava apenas com Potter; ele sentia que não sobreviveria a mais um aperto em suas costelas. Então, pousou calmamente no campo, indiferente ao canto dos companheiros de casa e aos lamentos dos outros.

Uma massa verde invadiu o campo, enquanto as outras pessoas apenas voltavam para o castelo. Entre um mar de uniformes azuis, amarelos e vermelhos, havia um único verde, que começava a sentir uma séria falta de ar decorrente da pancada do balaço. Certamente alguma costela saíra do lugar e agora se pressionava contra o pulmão.

- Você foi demais. – Uma voz doce exclamou atrás dele, fazendo-o parar de andar. – Adorei o seu último gol!

Potter se virou e mirou os olhos verdes da garota, abaixando a vassoura.

- Aquele balaço doeu? – Lily indagou, preocupada, parecendo completamente à vontade. – Se fosse em mim, acho que teria desmaiado.

Novamente, não houve resposta.

- Bom, acho que você deveria ir à ala hospitalar. – Ela murmurou, aceitando o gelo dele. – Até mais... Potter.

E saiu andando, o rosto completamente corado numa expressão constrangida.

* * *

_Salão comunal da Sonserina. Festa para comemorar o belo jogo._

Potter descansava calmamente numa poltrona mais afastada da aglomeração que congratulava seis dos sete jogadores. Estava cansado demais para festa, e, de qualquer modo, ainda estava com a roupa de Quadribol. Um banho cairia tão bem naquela hora...

Ele, que estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, apoiada no encosto da poltrona, voltou o pescoço à posição normal e abriu os olhos, que estavam extremamente vermelhos. Precisava começar a cuidar mais de si.

- Hey, Potter. – Exclamou Jean Fusett, uma colega sonserina do mesmo ano. – Bom jogo.

Potter agradeceu com a cabeça, piscando os olhos, e, depois de respirar fundo, ficou de pé, esticando os braços e passando uma mão pelos cabelos assanhados. Jean notou o gesto.

- Sabe, você nunca fala nada... É tão calado, ao contrário de... – Seu olhar foi para Malfoy e sua turma. – Ao contrário deles.

- Eu não sei o que faço nessa casa. – Ele respondeu finalmente, a mão direita passeando pela nuca, enregelada. – E é James.

Vagarosamente, o rapaz subiu para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano e rumou diretamente para o banheiro, parando apenas para pegar uma roupa mais confortável.


	4. Aproximação

**N/A: **Eu reconheço. Eu demorei demais XD me desculpem, certo? Nessas últimas semanas a única coisa que eu NÃO queria fazer era escrever. Completamente sem inspiração i.i' mas já passou. E aqui estou de novo (:

Respostas às (11! **11!** -) reviews:

_**Mel Black Potter: **__Coitadinha mesmo. Ninguém merece ser ignorada assim, HUAHuuahHA. OOh, sim, ele vai sim parar de ignorar a Dona Monólogo! E muito em breve, se você quer saber x) __**Lellys Evans Potter:**__ Oh, a Jean. Ela é realmente folgada, e eu não gosto dela. Mas ela vai ser importante pra história : x HAuhaA espere só pra ver no que! E, aahm, esse James, realmente... Apesar de ser feito por uma escritora escrota, continua sexy e misterioso! Hhahaha XDD __**Pequena Malfoy: **__ela não larga mesmo oo' acho que ela ainda não sacou que é completamente ignorada AUhuahUAU doeu mesmo! Mas ele merece, pelo que faz com a Lily, né? Mas, er, quanto a Jean... Ela vai sumir um pouco agora... Mas é claro que vai voltar! Espere pra ver /risada maligna/ beeijo, flor! __**Mamai Black: **__Que bom que você gostoou! Hahahaha, realmente, o motivo de ele estar na sonserina ME dá raiva... Mas é a vida, não? E, oh, sim, ela tenta chamar a ateenção dele de qualquer jeito. E o pior é que não consegue muito : x __**A Nah Potter: **__Ain que fofa valeu, flor! De verdade! E, sim, ele ta meio revoltadinho... Mas daqui a pouco isso vai se inverter, você vai ver... : x __**JhU Radcliffe: **__Poxa, Juh, você não tem a mínima idéia de como é bom ouvir isso! É bom DEMAIS! Nem tenho como agradecer, cara... Mas enfim, siim, a idéia original é mesmo que ele ignore a coitada até... Bom... Uma hora aí : x HUHUhahHA obrigada pela review, flor! Eu fiquei MUITO feliz, sério! __**Mrs Lily Girl: **__Minha ídola, cara! Eu ainda não acredito que você lê minha fic, juro! O que me lembra que eu tenho que ler Captain Fantastic logo, mas enfim... Dá raiva mesmo. Ninguém merece ser ignorado assim Um destino mais feliz? Será? Não seei HUAHUAUWA e, SIM, ele ta muito sexy, apesar de ser obra de uma autora péssima como eu. Eu tenho que segurar a baba enquanto escrevo! XD mas enfim, obrigada por deixar reviews aqui, Naty! Eu fico REALMENTE honrada! __**Miss Huyu: **__jura que você ta gostando, flor? Que bom, cara! De verdade! Eu fico MUITO feliz! Mas é verdade, cara, é difícil ver um James JAMES mesmo. Espero estar fazendo um James realmente bom para merecer esses elogios! E, oh sim, estou com sua fic aberta, vou ler daqui a pouco! Beijoo! __**Ivy Potter: **__Muito obrigada! De verdade... É bom ouvir (ler, HUAHhauh) isso: D espero que continue gostando! Beijooos! __**Jehssik: **__é, ela é a maior insuportável mesm AUhahuHAU Muito obrigada pelos elogios, de verdade! É bom demais ouvir (ler) isso! E segure a baba aí, ok? AHahuHUAH esse James, viu... uú __**BaBi Evans: **__CAARA! Não ACREDITO que eu tenho uma review SUA! Cara, cara... Você é minha ídola, sabia? Sem puxar o saco, mas já puxando, eu sou simplesmente sua fã de carteirinha! E você não sabe como é bom saber que você lê, ou pelo menos leu minha fic : D Espero que continue gostando do James frio e misterioso (a revolta dele vai ser revelada depois, aguarde XDD) e da Lily maluca! Eu fico MUITO, MUUITO honrada, de verdade, Babi! Beijos!_

NEEM me empolguei com as respostas, mas está ok x) auHUAUhauh. Sério mesmo, gente, eu estou MUITO feliz por receber essas reviews. Cada uma delas me faz sorrir por vários dias XD mas, bom... Espero que continuem gostando da fic... Ela vai ficar um pouco mais sombria daqui pra frente, mas mesmo assim... Aceito críticas e sugestões, certo?

Bom feriado pra todos! Juízo XD hauhUAHUuah e não esqueçam: REVIEWS!

_**Luh**_

* * *

**My Slytherin**_  
III – APROXIMAÇÃO_

* * *

- JAMES! – Berrou Lily, correndo atrás do Sonserino, que parecia desaparecer a cada segundo. – James, volte aqui, eu quero falar com você! 

A ruiva correu até o rapaz, e segurou seu ombro, sem coragem, porém, de olhar em seus olhos. Por causa dos acontecimentos anteriores.

_Uma coruja negra, incrivelmente negra, invadiu o salão principal no meio do almoço, e seguiu em direção a mesa da Sonserina. E era claro que a direção era a de James Potter, que rapidamente assumira um olhar de entendimento._

_Ela depositou uma carta sobre o colo dele e voou para fora, imponente em sua cor exótica._

_Palavra por palavra, linha por linha, parágrafo por parágrafo; as palavras vazias e fúteis, que não faziam jus ao acontecimento citado, pareciam apenas letras confusas na cabeça de Potter. Ele lia, lia de novo e de novo, mas não parecia entender._

_Não queria entender._

_E acabou notando que quase todo os alunos no salão principal o olhavam, curiosos._

_Saiu andando calmamente do salão, como se estivesse caminhando numa manhã de sol, e não deixou ninguém notar a nuvem cinzenta que encobriu seus olhos amendoados._

- O que aconteceu com você? Você deixou o salão feito um louco! – Ela exclamou, baixinho.

O dia estava escuro e cinzento, como sempre, mas o corredor nunca pareceu tão escuro como naquela hora.

- James. Por favor. É melhor desabafar com alguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja uma pessoa que te persegue, como você mesmo diz.

- Eu não sei por que raios você se importa. – James respondeu, numa voz estranhamente calma e arrastada.

Ela suspirou, e jogou uma mecha dos cabelos para trás.

- Você é diferente dos outros, e sabe disso. Isso me fascina. – Lily abriu um sorriso de soslaio. – Mas, vamos. O que aconteceu com você?

Não houve nenhuma resposta.

- E, aah, se não for pedir muito, vire-se. Suas costas não expressam muita coisa.

Ele se virou para Lily, arrancando uma exclamação de surpresa da ruiva. Seu rosto pálido e fino estava muito vermelho nas bochechas, e a área em volta dos olhos parecia inchada. Mas o que mais a assustou foram seus olhos.

Estavam castanhos, mas misturados com cinza. Não havia nenhum vestígio do verde escuro que normalmente preenchia parte do olho.

- A carta era um convite para o enterro. Dos meus pais. – James revelou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. – Já esperava.

Lily levou uma das mãos a boca, e sentiu seus olhos se marejarem.

- Mas seus pais não eram considerados os melhores aurores do ministério todo? Todo mundo já ouviu falar dos Potters!

Potter abriu a boca para responder, mas pareceu mudar de idéia. E, num gesto surpreendente, segurou a mão de Lily com seus dedos frios e a guiou corredor adentro.

- Onde você... – Ela começou, arregalando os olhos. – James, você está bem?

Ele não respondeu; apenas continuou puxando a ruiva, enquanto procurava uma sala vazia.

- Você está _conversando_ comigo, e segurando minha mão! – Lily gracejou, abobalhada. – Merlin. Você deve estar abalado.

- Cale a boca.

James não precisou falar de novo. Ela entendeu.

* * *

- Fui chegado aos meus pais por muito tempo. Éramos uma família muito feliz, morando em Londres. Só que, por acaso, tivemos que nos mudar de país, e eu... – Ele contorceu o rosto numa careta. 

- Isso é horrível. Deve ser bem ruim mudar de país...

Lily reparou a baixa luz da sala, e depois o jeito displicente como Potter levava a situação, jogado no chão e encostado num grande armário, com seus cabelos em desalinho e seus olhos frios. Uma estranha e nova sensação perpassou o corpo da ruiva...

Ele desviou o olhar para ela, mas não falou nada.

- Mas e a morte deles? Não te abalou? – Lily indagou, abaixando a cabeça para não ter "impulsos".

- Quando você se acostuma com a ausência, a dor não é nada. – James respondeu, misterioso. – De um tempo pra cá, eles não ligaram mais pra mim. E nem eu pra eles.

- E você não sente falta?

Potter puxou uma das velas que iluminavam a sala rapidamente, e começou a passar o indicador nas chamas.

Lily apertou a mão, acomodando-se melhor na mesa onde estava sentada.

- Você sente falta da dor, Evans? – A sombra de um sorriso arrogante curvou seus lábios perigosamente convidativos.

Ela sentiu seu estômago se revirar. Toda aquela distância até ele parecia torturante.

- Quem sente? – Concordou, vaga.

Não houve resposta da parte dele, como sempre.

A ruiva se atreveu a lançar um olhar de esguelha para Potter, e acabou notando que o sonserino era mais bonito do que qualquer um que ela já tinha visto. Era único. Original.

O que mais a fascinava e não a deixava desistir de descobrir tudo sobre James era aquela personalidade que ele tinha, aquele ar arrogante de mistério que não pode ser revelado. Não conseguia explicar. Se estava longe dele, sentia que precisava descobrir mais alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse uma cicatriz ou um diferente tipo de "meio sorriso" que ele tinha... Se estava perto, não sabia o que fazer. Ficava completamente sem reação.

E o fato de que na maioria das vezes era ignorada apenas acabava com qualquer esboço de reação.

- Já perdemos a primeira aula de hoje. – Lily comentou, ao olhar o relógio. – Acho que... Não podemos perder o resto.

Potter se levantou rapidamente, e, sacudindo a varinha, apagou as velas e deixou a sala no escuro.

- Ou podemos? – Ela indagou, assustada.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu por ela.

Lily não soube se ria ou se chorava.

* * *

Mais um dia útil da semana passara lentamente, arrastando-se sobre o ânimo de todos os alunos do sétimo ano. As aulas pareciam pedras muito pesadas que caiam sobre eles e não saiam de jeito nenhum... Principalmente quando essas pedras eram chamadas de "Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas". 

- Se vocês não se esforçarem, - Albert Cruickshank, o professor, bradou, com seu olhar severo e talvez um pouco maligno. – Não vão ter emprego algum. Esse é o último ano, seus NIEM's estão vindo! – Ele bateu com a mão na mesa, sobressaltando os alunos mais distraídos. – E eu não quero ouvir _ninguém_ aqui dizendo que não é capaz. Inclusive você, Longbottom.

Frank Longobottom, um Lufa-Lufa, deu um pulo na carteira, arrancando algumas risadas dos outros alunos. Arregalou os olhos para o professor.

- E-eu? – Gaguejou, surpreso, já que nunca recebia muita atenção do professor.

- Você, Longbottom. Você tem que acreditar no seu potencial. Todos vocês – Ele fez um gesto para abranger toda a classe. – têm que acreditar no que cada um tem de especial. A vida não é uma massa de modelar. É uma pedra que _você_ tem que modelar. E, se não conseguir...

Ele levantou a varinha, e mirou um vaso sobre sua mesa.

- ...Ela se estraga na sua frente. – As flores no vaso murcharam, e caíram sobre a mesa. – É a realidade, meus caros. A realidade.

E é claro que Sirius Black tinha que fazer um comentário irônico sobre as comparações do professor.

- É bem mais fácil _sentar_ sobre a pedra ao invés de _moldá-la_. – Resmungou, para Remus e Peter. – Pelo amor de Merlin, de onde esse cara tira essas comparações malucas?

- Padfoot. Pela primeira vez em nossa pedra, digo, vida, - Peter soltou uma gargalhada abafada. – PENSE antes de falar. Você tem neurônios para isso.

- Se é que tem. – Lily completou, divertida.

Sirius olhou para trás, onde a ruiva estava sentada, e abriu um sorriso irônico.

- Se não é a srta. Sr. sonserino! – Exclamou ele, com um falso olhar divertido. – A senhorita que mais tem neurônios nessa classe!

Alguns passos foram se aproximando lenta e perigosamente de Sirius, mas ele não percebeu.

- Pads. – Chamou Peter, com um falso sorriso. – Paaads...

- Olhe pra frente, Sirius. – Alertou Lily, desfazendo a expressão divertida. – Olhe pra frente.

- Você não pode me dizer o que fazer! – Teimou o maroto, incrédulo. – Quem você pensa que é, sua ruiva atrevida?

Os passos ficaram cada vez mais próximos, e logo pararam.

- Eu... Ãhn... – Ela contorceu o rosto. – Oi, professor!

Sirius virou para frente tão rápido que pareceu ter deslocado todas as costelas.

- Professor, meu caro! – Exclamou ele, com a voz estrangulada, sentindo que toda a classe o olhava. – Como vai?

- Parece que ofender a srta. Evans é mais importante que a minha aula, não acha, sr. Lupin? – Trovejou Albert, cruzando os braços.

Remus engoliu em seco, e pareceu se encolher.

- Para Pad-Sirius, senhor. Só para ele. – Respondeu, receoso.

- E o que você acha que eu devo fazer com o Sirius, sr. Lupin?

Uma tensão momentânea preencheu a classe, e parecia tão forte a ponto de ser sólida.

- Uma detenção.

- TRAIDOR! – Berrou Sirius, levantando-se e esquecendo que estava levando uma bela bronca. – Vocêêê! Sangue do meu sangue maroto! Amigo de fé e irmão camarada! UMA DETENÇÃO? HOJE?

Remus se lembrou do compromisso de Sirius naquela noite, e coçou a cabeça, com um sorrisinho tímido.

- Foi mal.

- Foi PÉSSIMO. – O moreno voltou a se sentar na cadeira. – Oi, tudo bem?

Cruickshank apontou a porta com seu indicador ameaçador.

- Fora da classe, Sr. Black. E esteja aqui na minha sala às oito.

- Eu não posso! – Reclamou Sirius, com uma expressão digna de pena. – Eu realmente não posso justamente HOJE, professor. Eu tenho uma coisa realmente importante a fazer. Eu TENHO que fazer essa coisa, se não...

Ele manteve o dedo no ar.

- Fora. Às oito, Sr. Black.

Sirius bufou, mas acabou saindo da classe. Dorcas, que estava ao lado de Lily, olhou para a ruiva e deu uma piscadinha cúmplice.

* * *

Lily saiu apressada da sala, lembrando que a próxima casa a entrar na aula era Sonserina.

Puxando Remus pela mão (sob muitos protestos), ela cortou quase todos os alunos e começou a procurar cabelos espetados em um forte tom de preto.

- Vem, Remus! – Exclamou, impaciente.

- Eu estou sendo ESMAGADO! – Berrou ele, ao ter o pé pisado. – Aii!

- Cale a boca. – Lily cortou, quase sorrindo.

Por fim, depois de alguns segundos, pensou ter visto dois olhos cinza-amendoados encontrando os seus.

Foi naquela direção, mas então percebeu que era só ilusão...


	5. Sonho

**N/A: **oii D numa quarta-feira chuvosa, com medo de estudar pra prova de matemática e usando meias que mais parecem botas... Bem, aqui estou eu!

Demorei pra postar, mas aqui estou! E a história fica cada vez mais do mal IAUHUSIAHish aaah, e, bom, quando terminarem de ler esse capítulo, entrem nessa comunidade, se quiserem, claro: **www (.) orkut (.) com (/) Community (.) aspx?cmm () 32101010**, que é a **Eu Quero O Moletom Do James** : x e tbm tem a das minhas fics, que a fofa da Ana criou, então... **www (.) orkut (.) com (/) Community (.) aspx (?) cmm () 13577154, **a **Fics da Luh Caulfield.** Não gosto muito de fazer essas propagandas, mas não custa nada né? ASIIhsauishauH

Respostas das reviews fofíssimas ficam pra próxima, porque eu realmente preciso estudar ( mas fica aqui meu obrigada a **Mel Black Potter, Pequena Malfoy, Jehssik, Thaty, Tahh Beta Sumida, Miss Huyu, BaBi Evans ídola, JhU Radcliffe **e** A Nah Potter. **Tenham certeza de que eu li e amei cada review D

Espero que gostem do capítulo! E até a próxima xD

Me desejem boa sorte na prova . - .

_**Luh**_

* * *

**My Slytherin**_  
IV – SONHO_

* * *

Sirius Black bufou, irado, enquanto atravessava os frios corredores de Hogwarts à noite. Estava completamente enrolado num casaco azul-marinho sobre o uniforme, que não o protegia totalmente do frio repentino que penetrara as paredes do castelo. Por que tivera de arrumar uma detenção no mesmo dia e horário de seu primeiro encontro com Marlene, que fora conseguido com tanto esforço? Não havia nenhuma justiça no mundo, para ele. Se houvesse, a detenção seria marcada para o próximo dia, no mínimo. Mas não. _Tinha_ que ser naquele dia. Quase como se estivesse marcado...

Sacudiu a cabeça. Estava pensando demais em destino e futuro. Talvez fosse o efeito da detenção.

- Entre, Sr. Black. – Soou a voz do professor, quando ele chegou à porta. – Boa noite.

Ele não precisou falar duas vezes. Sirius não queria se meter em mais uma confusão.

* * *

Numa confortável cama de monitora, Lily dormia profundamente, afundada nos mais diversos sonhos. Fora um dia muito cansativo, então apenas jantara e seguira logo para a cama; seu corpo cansado parecia chamar por um colchão fofo e um travesseiro quente. E sua mente precisava de um belo descanso.

Estava apaixonada, afinal? Obcecada? Iludida? Que tipo de sentimento era aquele que preenchia seu coração de um modo tão exato e firme que ela não sabia mais se controlava o sentimento ou era controlada por ele?

Dúvidas, dúvidas e mais dúvidas. Ultimamente, era só o que tinha na cabeça. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada; as lições de casa lembravam o olhar dele, as explicações dos professores lembravam o jeito como ele segurara sua mão naquele dia e até as nuvens pareciam refletir sua voz dura e fria. Era uma completa e boba apaixonada.

Paixão? Não seria, melhor dizendo, _amor_?

* * *

- Vamos, Potter. Deixe de ser molenga. Tenha atitude. – Murmurou Jean, perigosamente, tentando se aproximar do sonserino no sofá confortável do salão comunal.

Os olhos de James expressavam um seco "deixe-me em paz", mas ela não parecia notar. Estava grudada no rapaz desde que ele pisara no salão, e não o deixava em paz, com longos monólogos sobre seus antigos namorados e coisas mais fúteis ainda. Talvez não estivesse acostumada a saber o que fazer orientada por um par de olhos.

- Não sei que atitude. – Ele rosnou, impaciente, mantendo o olhar fixo na lareira que estava em sua frente.

- Você não é tão bobo assim.

James abriu um sorriso irônico, que não chegou até seus olhos cinzentos.

- Te juro que sou bobo 'assim'. Agora me deixe em paz. – James respondeu, trincando os dentes para não falar algo pior.

- E se eu não te deixar em paz, bonitão? – Ela sibilou, apoiando-se sobre as mãos perigosamente próximas de James.

Pela primeira vez, ele abriu um sorriso sincero.

- Ah, _bonitona_, então eu vou ter que... _improvisar_.

* * *

Lily sentou-se em sua cama, de sobressalto.

- Eu preciso parar de ter esses sonhos. – Murmurou febrilmente, colocando uma mão na testa e deixando o suor frio escorrer livremente.

Notou que arfava, e suas roupas pareciam coladas e pregadas em seu corpo. Então se levantou, pegou uma roupa qualquer e foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Merda, merda, merda... – Resmungou, batendo a porta e abrindo a torneira rapidamente, enquanto as roupas escorregavam de suas mãos e caiam levemente sobre o chão de pedra.

Tampou o ralo e deixou a pia se encher até a metade. Então pegou um punhado de água nas mãos trêmulas e pálidas e molhou o rosto e boa parte do cabelo, sentindo um leve choque por causa da temperatura fria. E ficou assim por algum tempo, até se acalmar. Fechou a torneira e tirou a tampa do ralo, deixando a água escorrer, e então começou a se despir, pronta para um belo e relaxante banho quente. Nada como água bem morna para organizar as idéias.

Sendo assim, entrou no boxe e deixou a água escorrer livremente por seus cabelos ruivos, já molhados pelo suor frio. Bom, se aquele banho não fosse lhe ajudar a melhorar, pelo menos não pioraria.

James Potter colocou as mãos nos bolsos do moletom velho que vestia e começou a andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts, envolvido em seus pensamentos confusos. Lembranças de um passado sombrio teimavam em se apertar contra sua cabeça, fazendo-a girar e girar.

Não estava se sentindo muito bem. Um estranho formigamento dançava por entre suas mãos, e ele não sabia como fazê-los parar. Estavam cada vez mais freqüentes. Mas, bom, não devia ser nada... Estava acostumado a sentir sensações estranhas no corpo... Provavelmente um tipo de doença herdada do pai, que quase sempre estava no hospital.

Qualquer um que olhasse para o sonserino naquele momento notaria que seus olhos pareciam estranhamente parados, como numa fotografia em preto e branco. Falariam que o motivo era um tipo de meditação, que ele fazia sempre, mas estariam completamente errados. Naquele dia, especialmente naquele dia, o motivo era completamente diferente.

Era um motivo que nem mesmo _ele_ conhecia.

James andou e andou por muito tempo, enquanto as horas pareciam se arrastar pelas frias paredes de pedra de Hogwats. Suas pernas já estavam ficando extremamente doloridas nos joelhos, porque estava subindo as escadas do sétimo andar pela segunda vez. Subir e descer todas as escadas do castelo não era uma tarefa muito fácil.

E, justamente quando ele pisou no último degrau, uma outra pessoa surgiu no outro lado do corredor. Desnecessário dizer quem era.

- James? – Exclamou Lily, andando rapidamente até ele. – Que surpresa! Eu sempre pensei que os Sonserinos ficavam só nas masmorras...

O rapaz não respondeu. Estava mais ocupado em observar os sapatos.

- Você está ok? – Ela indagou, cruzando os braços, arrepiados por estarem descobertos, e avançando alguns passos. – Não parece muito legal.

Demorou algum tempo até que ele levantasse a cabeça e deixasse à mostra seus olhos escurecidos pela baixa luz do corredor.

- Você está com frio. – Comentou ele, numa voz casual, como se não tivesse ouvido nenhuma pergunta. Geralmente era assim. Não gostava de falar muito de seu humor.

- Eu sei. – Lily assentiu levemente. – Esqueci de pegar um casaco depois do banho.

- Você... – James começou, ainda naquela voz anormal para seus... Padrões... – tem hábitos bem esquisitos para uma grifinória.

- Esquisitos?

A ruiva coçou a cabeça, confusa.

- Ué... Por que diz isso? – Perguntou, franzindo a testa e voltando a cruzar os braços.

- Porque você é diferente. Só por isso. – Lily manteve a feição séria, não sabendo se era um elogio ou uma ofensa. – Mas deve colocar um casaco. Hoje a temperatura deve estar quase negativa.

James levantou totalmente a cabeça, e começou a movimentar as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Estavam formigando cada vez mais.

- Você está... se preocupando... comigo?

Pela primeira vez, ele pareceu desconcertado.

- Que diabos...?

- Não, não fale nada! – A ruiva abriu um sorriso estranho. – Pela primeira vez, eu não quero que você fale. E isso é uma coisa bem rara.

Ele apenas assentiu, batendo os pés no chão frio.

Por alguns minutos, ficaram apenas se olhando, como se não houvesse nada mais a fazer. Lily parecia desafiá-lo a sorrir, com os lábios curvados num sorriso maroto, e James apenas a encarava com a cabeça meio inclinada para a direita. Poderiam jurar que estavam vendo quem piscava primeiro.

- Que coisa mais idiota de se fazer. – Riu ela, soltando uma gargalhada alta. – Olhar um para o outro como duas crianças!

- É uma brincadeira boa. – James se inclinou para frente, já que a ruiva era mais baixa que ele. – Não acho que seja só de criança.

- Wow. Você está realmente se revelando hoje.

- É a primeira e última vez.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você já pensou em ser mais gentil comigo? Sabe, eu estou passando frio por sua causa.

O gesto que James fez foi o mais próximo de uma gargalhada que Lily já vira. _Agora_, pensou ela, _só preciso fazê-lo sorrir de verdade_.

- Está livre para ir embora. – Ele declarou, em voz baixa. – Eu não te pedi para ficar aqui.

- E é justamente por isso que eu estou aqui.

James recuou alguns passos, resignado, e aproveitou para fechar bem os olhos, que já estavam começando a arder.

- Você é bem difícil de entender, sabia? – Argumentou, voltando a olhar para ela.

- Você é mais! Nunca fala uma frase grande. É sempre uma frase pequena, que na maioria das vezes tem alguma alfinetada. – Lily exclamou, com uma voz estranha. – Oh, vamos. Eu já posso ser considerada sua amiga, não posso?

Ele considerou a questão.

- Eu não tenho amigos, Evans. Eu não preciso deles.

Lily suspirou; aquela "aproximação" estava sendo mais difícil do que ela imaginara que seria, desde o primeiro dia em que o viu.

- Diga: você é um robô ou um humano?

- Ah, isso eu não posso te responder. Você tem que descobrir sozinha.

Ela quase se engasgou com a própria saliva; ele tinha falado duas frases completas? E estava a _desafiando_? Não, não era possível.

- Você está me desafiando? – Resmungou ela, incrédula.

James se virou para voltar para as masmorras onde ficava seu dormitório.

- Você pergunta demais.

Então, ele saiu andando calmamente, começando a sentir-se levemente nervoso pelo fato de que o formigamento nas mãos continuava.

Lily já estava preparada para aquilo, mas não para o que viria a seguir. Pois James, num gesto ágil, tirou o moletom e se virou novamente, com a sombra de um sorriso estampada no rosto.

- Ia me esquecendo. – Ele jogou o moletom para a ruiva, que o segurou, estupefata. – Não fique passando frio à toa. Se você morrer congelada, vai deixar de aproveitar muita coisa.

Ele pareceu dar uma piscadela, e logo desapareceu pelas escadas longas e frias. E não precisava falar duas vezes. Lily não queria deixar de aproveitar _certas coisas_...


	6. Estrelas Apagadas

**N/A: **o que dizer? eu sou uma vergonha total, abandonei a fic... Mas dessa vez eu tenho um motivo: o FF NÃO me deixava postar. De jeito nenhum. Hoje, opr milagre, eu estou conseguindo! Vou atualizar tudo que posso antes que dê pau de novo HUIHSAIUDHSADH enfim, obrigada pelas reviews; vou responder só as desse cap (se é que vão me deixar reviews .-.), ok? E espero que continuem gostando da fic e da autora! D

beejo.

* * *

** My Slytherin**_  
V – ESTRELAS APAGADAS_

* * *

Lily colocou o moletom que acabara de receber de James. Imediatamente, uma estranha sensação de calor perpassou seu corpo, esquentando desde o pé até a testa, e ela se sentiu estranhamente feliz. Talvez pelo fato de que estava cada vez mais próxima de James. Mas, comparado ao fato de que ela podia sentir o perfume dele sem estar perto do próprio, aquilo não era absolutamente nada.

- Lily? – Uma voz masculina chamou, atrás dela.

Ela virou para trás rapidamente, para encontrar o olhar digno de pena de Sirius.

- Sirius! O que aconteceu contigo? – Indagou, ao ver que ele parecia extremamente abatido.

- Fiquei a noite toda na sala do Cruickshank. O cara é um monstro. – Ele resmungou em resposta. – Veja só minhas mãos...

Ele estendeu as mãos brancas e longas feito as de um fantasma, que agora estavam vermelhas, inchadas e apresentavam vários calos em diversos lugares. Deveria estar doendo.

- Nossa! – Exclamou a ruiva, horrorizada. – O que ele te fez fazer?

Sirius soltou um suspiro.

- Tive que pegar todos os livros da sala dele, escrever "Professor Albert C, Hogwarts" em cada capa e contra-capa e espanar a estante de animais mortos. – Ele respondeu, estremecendo só de lembrar da detenção. – Depois disso, nunca mais falo na aula dele.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada curta, e começou a andar com Sirius pelo corredor, com um sorriso bem estampado no rosto levemente rosado.

- Duvido que você mantenha sua palavra depois de duas aulas. Você não tem jeito, criança.

- Criança? – Engasgou-se o maroto, arregalando os olhos. - _Ele_ é criança de me castigar deste jeito! Quero dizer, eu tenho dezoito anos, não é justo que...

Passos foram ouvidos, não muito distantes.

- O que os dois alunos fazem fora da cama à essa hora? – Minerva McGonagall trovoou, surgindo por trás dos dois. – Têm idéia de que já se passou uma hora do limite máximo de permanência fora da cama?

Os dois amigos se entreolharam, com um tremor.

- Eu sou monitora-chefe, professora. Tenho permissão. – Arriscou-se Lily, não parecendo tão confiante.

Surpreendentemente, McGonagall baixou a voz.

- Eu sei, srta. Evans. Mas não é pela questão das regras. É uma questão de segurança. – Ela olhou significantemente para Sirius. – Principalmente para você, Lily.

Rapidamente, seu sorriso se fechou. A ruiva entendeu do que se tratava, e soltou um palavrão baixinho.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? – Sirius indagou, com a voz dura, tentando esconder a amargura repentina no olhar. – Foi Voldemort de novo, não foi?

A professora estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, mas não censurou o maroto por isso. Por um momento, pareceu uma amiga, e não uma professora.

- Está chegando muito perto. Dessa vez, sr. Black, foram os pais de uma menina do segundo ano, a Nicholle Adams. – Minerva sacudiu a cabeça de leve. – Alvo está preocupado. A ameaça pode chegar ao castelo mais rápido do que pensamos.

Lily sentiu seu coração acelerar algumas batidas, e apertou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do moletom de James.

- Professora... Meus pais... Eles... – Começou ela, devagar.

- Não, não, não. – A professora respondeu, colocando uma mão no ombro de Lily, desajeitada. – Por enquanto não, srta. Evans. Mas receio que...

Ela prendeu a respiração.

- É melhor dormir, srta. Evans. Não fique se preocupando. – Lágrimas vieram até os olhos de Lily. – Boa noite, Lily, Sirius. – Ela abaixou a voz. – Cuidado. Nós não sabemos quanto tempo mais vai demorar.

Então saiu andando rapidamente, pelas mesmas escadas por onde James descera.

- Sirius... – Lily murmurou, colocando uma mão na boca, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas. – Você... Você acha que...

Sirius a puxou para um abraço, e acariciou sua cabeça, começando a ficar realmente preocupado com a situação lá fora.

- Não, não, Lily. Calma. Vai ficar tudo bem. Ok?

Ela começou a soluçar, abraçando Sirius fortemente. O rapaz sentiu um nó se fechar em sua garganta seca.

- É o que eu espero... – Lily suspirou, tentando se controlar.

- Nada vai dar errado. Tá certo?

A ruiva não respondeu; apenas se afastou, passou uma mão nas bochechas para tirar as lágrimas e assentiu. Não falou nada. Talvez estivesse convivendo demais com certas pessoas.

* * *

O mês de outubro estava quase chegando a seu fim, e, com ele, chegavam mais tempestades. O sol nunca mais aparecera, dando lugar a nuvens cinzentas e carregadas e ventos que rugiam ao bater nas vidraças do castelo.

Sexta-feira era um dia tedioso para todos os alunos do sétimo ano. Em sua maioria, as aulas eram teóricas, dando sempre o mesmo destaque no que pode cair nos NIEM's, e eram de Grifinória com Sonserina. Não que Lily não estivesse gostando, é claro.

- Ei. Ei, James. – Cochichou ela, tomando cuidado para não ser ouvida pela professora de Aritmancia. – James!

O sonserino deu uma leve virada para trás, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Seu moletom está aqui. – Lily sibilou, apontando para sua mochila. – Não esqueça de esperar um pouco depois da aula, ok?

James assentiu, e tornou a se virar para frente. Mas aquela pequena conversa entre ele e a insistente Grifinória jogara sua concentração para longe, de modo que ele se forçou a pegar um pedaço de pergaminho, mergulhar a pena no tinteiro e escrever, em uma letra perfeita:

_"Terceira sala depois da sala de Adivinhação – torre Norte. À meia-noite. Não se atrase. E não é um encontro. É só que não posso me demorar depois da aula – James"_

Pegou o bilhetinho e, discretamente, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, passou para a carteira de trás. Mas, antes que Lily pudesse pegar o papel, as unhas mal feitas de Rosagunde Fletcher se enrolaram nele, amassando-o por completo.

- Passando bilhetinhos na aula, Evans? – Indagou ela, em voz baixa, com um irritante sorriso.

Lily rosnou. Não gostava daquela garota. E não era só por sua aparência medonha.

- Devolve isso, tá? – Exclamou a ruiva, mordendo a língua para não falar outra coisa. – Vamos, Fletcher. Você não precisa de mais uma confusão com uma grifinória.

A sonserina gorda e irritantemente histérica abriu um sorriso maldoso, e ameaçou ler o bilhetinho. Lily estreitou perigosamente os olhos.

- O que eu ganho com isso, Evans? – Rosagunde perguntou, tentando não chamar a atenção da professora, que agora estava absorta em alguns rolos de pergaminho. – Hein?

- Você não perde nada, só isso. Devolve esse papel, agora. – Murmurou Lily, fechando os punhos. - _Agora_.

- Será que a sangue-ruim anda fazendo coisas ilegais? Será?

- _Fletcher..._

- Se eu ler o bilhetinho da sangue-ruim, será que ela vai chamar seu papaizinho trouxa para me bater? – Implicou a sonserina, com uma falsa voz infantil.

- _Agora_.

- Eu não vou...

James se virou para trás, com as sobrancelhas levemente levantadas.

- Algum problema, Fletcher? – Sua voz era decididamente calma, mas seus olhos cinzentos expressavam claramente que ela deveria largar o bilhete. Um dos tipos de influências que tinha sobre pessoas mais fracas.

A contragosto, ela soltou o pergaminho com desprezo, sobre a parte da carteira que dividia com Lily.

A ruiva leu o bilhete, vitoriosa, e logo depois o rasgou, só por precaução.

Não. Definitivamente não havia nenhum problema.

* * *

James esperava do lado de dentro da sala, um de seus lugares preferidos no castelo. Era uma sala praticamente como as outras, mas tinha uma pequena diferença: a janela era maior, e batia exatamente de frente para a lua.

Ah, a lua. Naquela noite, estava cheia como nunca, resplandecente sob a luz das estrelas espalhadas por todo o céu. Parecia magnífica vista tão de perto.

- James? – Chamou uma voz doce, baixa e sonolenta.

O sonserino se virou para trás imediatamente, com um brilho astuto estampado nos olhos.

- Oi. – Respondeu, fazendo um sinal para que ela entrasse.

A grifinória estava vestida com o moletom de James, e uma calça também de moletom, que estava muito larga em seu corpo fino. Pela cara de sono e pelos cabelos levemente amassados, provavelmente estava dormindo. Mas, mesmo acabando de acordar, ela era...

Magnífica. E pela primeira vez James notara isso. Seus cabelos curtos e ruivos, tão intensos e tão inocentes ao mesmo tempo lhe davam um ar de atrevida, descontraída. A pele alva e macia, levemente avermelhada, parecia feita de leite e algodão; suave ao toque, frágil ao vento. E, por fim, seus olhos muito verdes formavam o conjunto perfeito de uma boneca de porcelana. Frágil, inocente, pura. Como seu nome.

James descobrira que ela o fascinava de um modo bem estranho e desconhecido. Como se ela fosse a mais doce das lembranças, daquelas guardadas no fundo de caixas aveludadas. Como se ela fosse... _Sua_... Total e completamente sua...

Ela esfregou os olhos e se aproximou dele, em passos lentos.

- Você tinha que escolher um horário tão tardio? – Indagou Lily, parando a menos de um metro de James. – Eu estou morrendo de sono!

- Amanhã é sábado. – Argumentou ele, puxando os braços para trás. – Além do mais, você que queria falar comigo.

- Eu só queria te devolver o moletom. Não gosto muito de ficar com as coisas das pessoas, sabe.

O sonserino arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente.

- Mas parece que serviu bem, não é? – Indagou, piscando várias vezes.

- Muito bem. É melhor que meus casacos, que não protegem de frio nenhum. – Lily sorriu. – Mas e você? Não sente frio? Essa sua blusa não parece ser muito grossa... Dá até pra ver...

Ela corou bruscamente no meio da frase. De fato, a blusa, apesar de ter mangas compridas, era fina, e deixava aparecer os contornos de uma barriga perfeita e um tórax definido e musculoso pelos anos de Quadribol... E, além disso, o que parecia ser o começo de uma fina cicatriz sob o pescoço, sobre a gola remendada.

- Você tem uma cicatriz sob o pescoço? – Perguntou ela, tentando mudar de assunto, mas começando a se sentir levemente curiosa.

James inconscientemente levou a mão até o lugar apontado por Lily.

- Não é... – Seus olhos pareceram escurecer. – nada.

- Ah, é sim! – Teimou a ruiva. – Que tipo de cicatriz é? Parece bem profunda...

- Já disse que não é nada. – James respondeu, com a voz levemente alterada. – Não vamos falar disso, certo?

Lily deu de ombros, abaixando a cabeça e deixando os cabelos cobrirem o rosto marcado por profundas olheiras.

- Como quiser. – Ela chutou um pedaço de papel no chão. – Sabe... Você tem sido bem mais legal comigo esses dias...

James franziu a testa.

- Tenho? – Ele coçou a cabeça, distraído.

- Tem sim. – Lily afirmou, avançando mais um ou dois passos. – Algum motivo em especial?

O sonserino virou-se de costas, pensando na pergunta. Andou até a janela, então. A lua brilhava ainda mais do que uns minutos atrás, ofuscando as estrelas, de modo que parecia estar sozinha no céu... Exatamente como...

- É lindo, não é? – Murmurou Lily, numa voz muito baixa, colocando a mão no ombro de James e depois andando até seu lado.

Por algum motivo, o toque da mão dela em seu ombro gelado o fez respirar mais rápido.

- Sim. – Respondeu, no mesmo tom de voz que ela. – Mas você vê? A lua tira todo o brilho das estrelas. Elas estão completamente apagadas hoje.

- Vai ver ela é egoísta e não gosta de dividir o brilho com as estrelas. – Lily argumentou. – Também há muitas pessoas assim.

James afastou a mão de Lily de seu ombro, num movimento leve. Não precisava de uma lição de moral naquele momento.

- Eu não quis dizer... – Tentou explicar a ruiva, numa voz mais alta.

- Ei. – Interrompeu James, apoiando-se no parapeito da janela. – Só devolva o moletom. Já estou te prendendo demais aqui. Geralmente não divido minhas noites observando a lua com alguém.

Lily tirou o moletom, revelando uma camisa branca e grossa de algodão.

- Você não está me prendendo aqui... – Ela estendeu o moletom para James e, quando ele o pegou, acidentalmente tocou na mão de Lily. Como um imã atraindo o outro.

Ambos prenderam a respiração, sem reação. Mas James ainda assim foi o primeiro a se afastar, recuando apenas um passo.

- Obrigado. Por tudo. – Murmurou, começando a recuar mais e mais em direção a porta.

E, depois, não disse mais nada.


	7. Murmúrios

**N/A: sim, eu resolvi aparecer... Tardei mas não falhei, certo? Portanto não me matem, leiam, deixem uma review pra tia Luh e em breve ela posta outro capítulo pra vocês. Estava com saudades i.i**

** Aproveitem ; D**

* * *

** My Slytherin**_  
VI – MURMÚRIOS_

* * *

Se arrependimento matasse...

_- Vamos, Potter. Deixe de ser molenga. Tenha atitude. – Murmurou Jean, perigosamente, tentando se aproximar do sonserino no sofá confortável do salão comunal._

_Os olhos de James expressavam um seco "deixe-me em paz", mas ela não parecia notar. Estava grudada no rapaz desde que ele pisara no salão, e não o deixava em paz, com longos monólogos sobre seus antigos namorados e coisas mais fúteis ainda. Talvez não estivesse acostumada a saber o que fazer orientada por um par de olhos._

_- Não sei que atitude. – Ele rosnou, impaciente, mantendo o olhar fixo na lareira que estava em sua frente._

_- Você não é tão bobo assim._

_James abriu um sorriso irônico, que não chegou até seus olhos cinzentos._

_- Te juro que sou bobo 'assim'. Agora me deixe em paz. – James respondeu, trincando os dentes para não falar algo pior._

_- E se eu não te deixar em paz, bonitão? – Ela sibilou, apoiando-se sobre as mãos perigosamente próximas de James._

_Pela primeira vez, ele abriu um sorriso sincero._

_- Ah, bonitona, então eu vou ter que... improvisar._

_James se levantou e se preparou para sair do salão, mas Jean fora mais rápida e apertara firmemente seu braço esquerdo, ficando de pé também._

_- E você é capaz? – Jean indagou, dando um sorriso falso._

_- Mais do que você pensa._

_- Prove._

_O sonserino arqueou as sobrancelhas tão alto que elas quase desapareceram nos cabelos negros e despenteados que caíam em sua testa._

_- Jean. Não brinque comigo. – Ele tentou gentilmente afastar a mão de Jean de seu braço..._

_- Não é brincadeira!_

_Como se um choque perpassasse o corpo de Jean, ela soltou o braço de James e recuou um passo. Bom, era uma sonserina; não era muito boa em transmitir confiança. Mas se havia algo que James fazia bem, era o 'dom' de ler olhares._

_E o olhar dela não poderia ser mais sincero._

Bom, James já estaria morto.

Desde o dia em que tivera aquela conversa com sua _adorável_ colega de casa, ela não o deixava mais em paz. Sempre dava um jeito de falar com ele, puxar conversa, dizer "como seus olhos são adoráveis". Seus sentimentos não poderiam estar mais explícitos.

Explícitos, porém, não correspondidos.

Jogou seu moletom no malão ao lado de sua cama, e, com um feitiço, fechou os cortinados. Não queria alguém bisbilhotando o garoto que fazia Jean Fusett esperar por ele e acabar adormecendo no salão comunal. Ele fazia o que queria de sua vida. Mesmo que isso incluísse corações despedaçados.

O fato, nu e cru, era que James fazia isso com a sonserina porque havia outra coisa tomando conta de suas preocupações.

De suas preocupações e outras coisas, digamos assim...

* * *

- _You better shape up, 'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you… __You better shape up; you better understand! To my heart I must be true…_ - Cantarolava Lily, enquanto uma redação sobre as maiores guerras bruxas durante os séculos XV e XVI se desenhava no pergaminho à sua frente, com base em sua mão direita. Estava tão distraída que nem ligava para o que escrevia, já que a matéria estava mais do que gravada.

- Você devia seguir com a carreira de cantora. – Brincou uma voz alegre e fina, seguida do barulho de uma cadeira sendo arrastada. – Lils Popstar fica super a sua cara.

Lily abriu um sorriso e virou-se para a amiga.

- Não é tão simples, Alice. – Respondeu, mordendo o canto dos lábios. – Ei. Você viu Sirius por aí?

A amiga da ruivinha lançou a ela um olhar desconfiado.

- O Sirius, Lily? – Perguntou, fazendo uma cara espantada. – Eu não sabia que...

Lily rapidamente negou, assustada só com a possibilidade de um dia gostar de Sirius Black.

- Não, não, Alice. Não ele. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu gosto sim do Sirius, mas não passa de uma grande amizade. Não _mesmo_.

Alice soltou uma gargalhada e pegou uma mecha do cabelo escuro, enrolando-a por entre os dedos longos e finos de pianista que tinha.

- Ele é um bom partido, coisa que não encontramos mais por aqu... – Ao ver a expressão sonhadora que tomara conta do rosto de Lily, ela estreitou os olhos. – Hey, hey, hey. Tem algo aqui que você ainda não me disse?

Bom, muitas coisas. Primeiro o fato de que _havia sim_ outro bom partido em Hogwarts; meio calado demais, talvez, mais ainda assim um rapaz que tinha respeito e, claro, beleza. O único defeito que faria alguém torcer o nariz em relação a ele era o fato de ele ser... Sonserino.

- Bem. Ele é sonserino. – Falou Lily, em voz baixa, largando sua pena.

Alice soltou um gritinho de surpresa.

- SONSERINO, LILS? – Berrou, empolgada, saltando da cadeira e fazendo uma cômica cara de desentendimento. – E onde foi parar o negócio de orgulho grifinório? Eu pensei que...

- NÃO! – Gritou Lily, colocando a mão sobre a boca da amiga e olhando em volta, preocupada com os alunos que poderiam ter prestado atenção no grito de Alice. Ela puxou a amiga para cadeira e só a soltou quando ela fez um sinal de que ia falar baixo. – Ficou louca de berrar isso? – Sussurrou, fechando os olhos. – Já pensou o escândalo que vai ser?

A cabeça de Alice maquinava; quem seria o misterioso sonserino por quem Lily estava apaixonada? Ele seria tão ruim a ponto de Lily sentir vergonha de falar de seus sentimentos por ele? Bom... Então só podia ser...

- OHMEUDEUS. – Exclamou ela, num fôlego só. – EU SEI!

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe?

- SEI! – Ela se levantou da cadeira, jogando-a no chão novamente, e colocou as mãos na cabeça, arregalando os olhos. – VOCÊ ESTÁ COM VERGONHA DE DIZER DE QUEM GOSTA PORQUE ESSA PESSOA É O SNAPE!

Lily arregalou os olhos com tanta força que achou que eles saltariam a qualquer minuto.

- NÃO! – A ruiva gritou, horrorizada, quando os alunos que estavam no salão começaram a murmurar. – ALICE, NÃO!

Mas era tarde demais, porque a idéia já estava consolidada na cabeça de Alice.

- Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, eu nunca pensei que viveria o suficiente pra presenciar minha amiga gostando do nojento do Snape! Como se alguém tivesse a capacidade de ficar com aquele trasgo nojento de sete pernas! Lily, você é louca, eu acho que só pode ser isso... Imagine só beijar aquela boca nojenta! Imagine só o _hálito_ que ele deve ter! Além do mais, e se ele quiser passar a mão no seu corpo? CREDO, eu fico enjoada só de imaginar! OH MEU DEUS, Lily, por que logo ELE? – Alice dizia, em uma respiração só, respirando febrilmente e andando pelo salão comunal.

Desnecessário falar que todos os alunos presentes apontavam para Lily e soltavam risadinhas desdenhosas; Lily e _Snape_?

- Cale a boca! – Berrou Lily, ficando mais vermelha a cada segundo. – Isso não é verdade! EU NÃO GOSTO DO SNAPE!

- Imagine o casamento de vocês! A lua de mel, o desastre que vai ser. TER RELAÇÕES COM AQUELA... AQUELA COISA! Como você é capaz, amiga? Você está bem? Na perfeita saúde mental? Não está sob o efeito de uma maldição? – Alice virou-se e segurou os ombros da amiga, que pisoteava o chão furiosa até ela. Então, a sacudiu. – Quer uma poção ou algo assim? Um repouso, quem sabe? Um...

- EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO GOSTO DO SNAPE! – Gritou Lily, batendo na parede. – EU GOSTO DE OUTRA PESSOA!

Alice sacudiu a cabeça.

- De quem, então?

Lily vacilou, e abaixou a cabeça.

- Alice...

- EU SABIA! – Berrou a amiga, vitoriosa. – Lily e Snape, há! Não negue!

O salão todo começou a gritar coisas maldosas sobre os dois, então Lily se deixou recolher os materiais e subir correndo para seu dormitório, onde finalmente teria um pouco de paz.

E poderia pensar em um modo de acabar com essa grande confusão.

* * *

Novembro chegara e, com ele, os dias cada vez mais cinzentos e frios. O inverno daquele ano prometia ser forte e realmente bem frio, então os alunos de Hogwarts adoravam cada vez mais ficar nos salões comunais, aninhados perto do calor da lareira, que já não era suficiente para tanta gente.

Na hora do café da manhã e da janta, muitos alunos preferiam comer suas próprias comidas nos salões, porque o salão principal estava mais frio que o habitual, de modo que ficava cada dia mais vazio.

Exatamente do jeito que James Potter gostava.

Naquela sexta-feira seca e fria, James estava largado no banco da Sonserina que ficava de frente para a parede. Apenas alguns outros alunos sentavam-se à mesa, um pouco mais afastados, conversando em voz baixa. Estava com um moletom diferente, cinza e preto, uma calça de moletom preta e tênis largados e frouxos. Suas mãos estavam extremamente geladas e pálidas, mas estava acostumado. Sua própria casa era bem mais fria que aquilo.

E, naquele frio, pouquíssimas coisas conseguiam causar algum calor. Entre elas, lareiras, varinhas e seus feitiços e as vozes de certas pessoas.

* * *

Aquela não era a melhor época da vida de Lily Evans. Todos os dias, por onde passava, as pessoas apontavam para ela e faziam algum comentário sobre sua suposta relação com Snape. A história que Alice inventara vazara pela escola toda, e, depois daquilo, a ruiva nunca mais tivera um momento de paz.

Cansada de ouvir murmúrios por onde passava, ela se retirou ao canto mais vazio da mesa da Grifinória, comendo um delicioso caldo quente. Naquele frio, a única alternativa para se esquentar era correr atrás do calor de comidas e do fogo.

Lily levantou a cabeça. Pouquíssimas pessoas estavam no salão; até a mesa dos professores estava praticamente vazia. Desanimada, levantou-se e começou a tomar o rumo para o sétimo andar, mas parou assim que viu um sonserino tamborilando com os dedos na mesa enquanto comia uma maçã.

Andou até ele, incerta do que fazer, e tocou seu ombro. E, quando ele se virou, sua surpresa não poderia ser maior.

- Lily. – Exclamou, a voz saindo rouca por falta de uso.

- Olá. – Ela deu um sorrisinho. – Posso me sentar aqui com você?

Meio desconfiado, James franziu o cenho.

- Claro. – Disse ele, acenando para o lugar ao seu lado no banco.

A ruiva agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça, e colocou os cabelos para trás com uma das mãos frias.

- O que faz aqui sozinho? – Indagou, vendo que ele estava afastado de todo mundo.

- O que faz aqui sozinha? – James retrucou, sem emoção, voltando a tamborilar na mesa.

- Eu perguntei primeiro. – Lily respondeu, abrindo um sorrisinho que era adoravelmente irritante, na opinião de James.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Olha... Eu sempre fui sozinho... Entendeu? – Explicou, ainda sem olhar para ela. – Agora me diga você.

Lily suspirou.

- Fugindo das pessoas. Você chegou a ouvir os rumores, não chegou?

Ele assentiu, levemente.

- Então, é insuportável. As pessoas ficam apontando pra mim como se eu fosse um animal num zoológico, ou algo assim. E eu só... – Tentou achar as palavras, mas não conseguiu. – Só...

Então, James fez algo que Lily nunca ao menos pensara em ouvir dele.

- Eu te entendo.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Lily, de um modo que nunca tinha feito antes.

- Você... Você me entende? – Ela perguntou, esticando o corpo.

Acidentalmente, ao se alongar, Lily deixou sua mão cair em cima da de James, que repousava no banco. Aquilo foi como um choque; não porque as duas mãos estavam geladas, mas sim pela sensação que as mãos juntas causavam no sonserino e na grifinória.

James ficara sem reação. O olhar de Lily estava meio assustado e meio surpreso, como se não tivesse feito aquilo de propósito. Então, sem pensar nas conseqüências, sem nem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo, ele virou sua mão para poder segurar a mão de Lily e o fez, seus dedos pálidos e fortes passando pela mão dela.

Para Lily, aquele gesto fora como um gole de chocolate quente. Seu corpo experimentou uma sensação totalmente nova, extremamente _boa_. E, incrédula, ela olhou para as mãos unidas e depois para James.

- Sim, eu te entendo. – Meio encabulado, James passou a outra mão nos cabelos, os deixando mais despenteados do que o normal.

Lily sorriu. E, assim que fez isso, Snape, Malfoy e Goyle entraram no salão, com Jean Fusett trotando furiosa atrás deles.


	8. Obstáculos

**N/A: eu agradeço todo dia ao terreno baldio ao lado da minha casa. O motivo? Se não fosse ele, eu não teria começado essa fic (adoro tirar inspirações de terrenos; fala sério, o que inspira mais que **_terra?_**). Vocês não sabem como eu sinto orgulho de abrir a página de reviews e ver ali Assuero Racsama, Dressa, Jhu Radcliffe e Babi Evans. Não estou desmerecendo as outras meninas que deixaram reviews – Helena, Cissy, Bia, Yas, Thaty, Jehssik – de jeito nenhum, porque elas dão um apoio enorme. É que sabe quando você vê os SEUS AUTORES PREFERIDOS lendo e comentando sua fic? É demais pra mim. Eu nunca imaginei que eu, pobre garotinha de 13 anos – completos nessa quarta-feira, obg (?) -, que começou a escrever fic aos 10 pensando que era demais, receberia reviews daqueles que eu admiro. Obrigada MESMO. Eu não mereço de verdade, mas gosto demais. Aliás, de todos que deixam reviews. Sério )**

**Passando o momento mega emocionante, aqui vai... A fic tá acabando. E eu estou com medo disso. Aliás, já escrevi o epílogo... Isso me dá vontade de chorar.**

**Bom, que seja. Fiquem com mais um capítulo enquanto eu me mato com a genética!**

* * *

**My Slytherin**_  
VII – OBSTÁCULOS_

* * *

Lily já tivera vários momentos de alegria profunda, onde achara que seu coração explodiria a qualquer instante. Momentos onde seu sorriso não era o suficiente. Momentos onde as lágrimas insistiam em marcar presença. Mas, definitivamente, aquele momento no salão principal era o mais feliz de todos.

Ela estava segurando a mão de James Potter – ela! – no meio das pessoas! Ele tivera coragem de fazer algum gesto carinhoso! Era motivo pra festa, não era?

Sim, era. E o fato de que uma certa tropa sonserina estava andando em direção a eles não acabaria com a festa de jeito nenhum.

- Só ignore o que eles vão falar. – Resmungou James, quase sem mexer a boca.

Snape, Malfoy, Goyle e Fusett pararam de andar, apenas a um metro de onde os dois estavam sentados. E o desprezo em cada olhar sombrio não poderia estar mais estampado.

- Nosso mais novo casal. – Jean rosnou, um sorriso falso estampado na cara. – Estão se divertindo?

- Jean, Jean, não é assim que fazemos com Sonserinos traidores. – Snape disse, tirando a varinha do bolso. – É bem pior. – Ele a apontou para James. – Então, Potter?

James tinha o rosto inexpressivo, e não respondeu.

- Por que estamos perdendo tempo com esse cara? Vamo' bater logo! – Goyle resmungou, cutucando Malfoy.

Este, por sua vez, apenas sacudiu o braço.

- Quieto, Goyle. – Exclamou, cruzando os braços.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que vocês são tão covardes que, quando estão juntos, essa covardia se multiplica. – Declarou, sorrindo de um jeito maroto.

Snape apontou sua varinha para ela, e seus olhos se transformaram em fendas.

- Evans, não se meta no que não tem a ver com você, sua sangue-ruim. – Exclamou, lentamente, como se Lily não pudesse entender o que ele dizia. – Isso é só com o seu namoradinh...

Jean fungou.

- Vai logo com isso, Snape! Ou vai amarelar? – Malfoy berrou, irritado, o canto da boca tremendo. – Se você não tem coragem de fazer isso, deixe para quem tem!

Snape sorriu de um jeito irritante.

- Não. Deixe comigo. Vou dar um belo trato no nosso órfão... Coitadinho do Pottinho! Sente falta do papai e da mamãe, seu filh...

James levantou do banco rapidamente, com o rosto ainda sem expressão, e fez o que mais tinha vontade de fazer; jogou todo o peso de seu corpo no braço e acertou um soco bem no nariz horroroso de Snape, causando um barulho surdo que, felizmente, não chegou ao outro lado do salão.

Sangue escorria pelo chão, enquanto Lily olhava estupefata para James, que, sendo pálido como era, não parecia ser tão forte.

- Snape! – Guinchou Jean, abaixando-se para ajudar o amigo. – Potter, seu imbecil!

James massageava o punho, que estava ligeiramente vermelho. Então levantou seus olhos perversamente brilhantes para os sonserinos.

- Eu não hesitaria em dar outro. – Declarou, numa voz baixa, mas suficientemente letal para fazer o grupinho verde sair correndo do salão.

Jogou-se no banco novamente, esfregando a mão na calça. Puxa, fora um soco realmente forte.

- Meu Deus, James. – Lily exclamou, sem fôlego, olhando-o admirada e assustada. – Eu não tinha a menor idéia de que você adorava uma briga!

A sombra de um sorriso iluminou o rosto de James.

- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim.

- E algum dia vou descobrir essas coisas?

James sacudiu o braço, num gesto de descaso, e saiu andando. Não dera nenhuma resposta fria, portanto, era sinal de que Lily poderia o seguir.

- Eu morro de vontade de dar um soco em alguém, mas nunca consegui... – Ela exclamou, olhando para a mão vermelha de James. – Acho que vou arrumar uma briga com a tal da Jean Fusett.

Estavam passando pelo corredor do segundo andar. Mas ao ouvir o que Lily disse, James parou de andar e virou-se para ela, que mantinha uma expressão estranhamente divertida no rosto alvo e levemente corado.

- Lily, você não quer arrumar briga com esse pessoal.

- Por que não?

- Eles mexem com magia pesada. Dumbledore nem imagina o que eles fazem. Você não duraria um segundo. – Ele declarou, sério.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- James, por que razão você acha que eu estou na Grifinória? – Insistiu ela, sacudindo a cabeça, enquanto ele tornava a andar, massageando a testa.

- Não é questão de coragem. O que conta contra eles não é a coragem, ou a garra. Aprenda isso. – Disse ele, rispidamente.

A ruiva correu até ele e segurou seu ombro. Por um momento pareceu que ele se viraria para encará-la... E Lily não pôde deixar de imaginar como seria beijar James. Não era o melhor pensamento naquele momento, mas era inevitável. Seu beijo seria tão frio quando seu exterior? Ou revelaria um calor nunca visto antes?

Mas ele não se virou. Sacudiu os ombros, afastando as mãos dela, e continuou a andar.

- O que _há_ de errado com você? – Explodiu Lily, frustrada. – Você não pode ser normal pelo menos uma vez?

- Não, não posso.

A voz dele era dura, fria. Chegava a ser insensível, ligeiramente grossa. Mas a fúria Grifinória de Lily estava em chamas. Ela teria de ir até o fim.

- Por que você faz questão de ser diferente? – Questionou, pisando duro. – Por que, James?

- Eu não devo explicações a você. – Ele respondeu, andando cada vez mais rápido.

- James...

Ele a ignorou.

- James, me ESCUTA!

Lily correu para acompanhá-lo. Seu rosto estava levemente vermelho.

- Por favor, ao menos uma vez, escute o que eu tenho a dizer!

James parou de andar abruptamente, abaixou os ombros e se virou para ela. Um brilho escuro passeava por seus olhos.

- Agora escute o que EU tenho a dizer. – Murmurou, apontando para ela, que recuou. – No começo desse sétimo ano, você começou a vir atrás de mim. Conseguiu se aproximar de mim, e você sabe o que isso significa?

- Eu...

- Isso significa que eu falhei na tentativa de não ficar próximo de ninguém! E, tudo bem, estava começando a aceitar o fato de que você chegou realmente perto de mim, mas você não entende! Você é criança demais, imatura demais...

- E-eu... – Gaguejou Lily, um nó, um aperto horrível fechando sua garganta.

Ele estava a centímetros de distância de Lily. Seus olhos, sempre tão frios e astutos, não traziam expressão alguma. Opacos. Estavam completamente opacos.

- ...distante demais... – Ele sacudiu a cabeça, e encontrou o olhar assustado dela.

Lily não conseguia se mexer.

- Eu estou perto de você. – Declarou, os ouvidos apurados e a boca seca. – Eu sempre estive.

James sacudiu a cabeça, pela primeira vez parecendo magoado.

A ruiva capturou a expressão facial de James, que lhe parecia extremamente familiar. Ele estava perto. Perto demais. As linhas verdes nos olhos castanhos acinzentados nunca pareceram tão chamativas...

Então James recuou, as pontas dos dedos esquentando rapidamente. Ele sentiu o calor invadir todo seu corpo, seu olhar, seu coração... E levantou a cabeça. Ela estava lá. Como sempre. O olhar divertido e travesso, os cabelos chamativos, a expressão corajosa. Mas aquilo não estava certo. Na verdade, nunca estivera tão errado...

- Por que você não fica longe de mim? – Indagou James, esfregando a manga do blusão em sua boca. – Por que você não me ESQUECE?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, e fechou os olhos.

- Cale a boca. – Disse, numa voz curta e fria. – Eu estou tentando...

- Isso é novidade pra mim. – James se virou para sair andando, porém, mais uma vez, Lily segurou seu ombro. – ME SOLTA!

Foi a primeira vez que ela o ouviu usar um tom de voz mais alto. O susto foi tanto que ela o largou, atônita, e arregalou levemente os olhos.

James percebeu o olhar assustado dela.

- Nós não temos nada a ver um com o outro. Encare isso como um fato, não como uma suposição. – Ele cruzou os braços. – E tem mais: pela primeira vez na sua vida, me escute e não procure confusões com aquele pessoal. Pelo seu próprio bem.

- POR QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE BEM SE NÃO ME QUER PERTO? VOCÊ SE IMPORTA COMIGO OU ME ODEIA, CARAMBA? – Lily fechou os punhos, e seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. – VOCÊ NÃO SE DECIDE! FICA FAZENDO ESSA POSE DE MISTERIOSO, DE INATINGÍVEL, QUANDO TUDO QUE VOCÊ É NÃO PASSA DE MENTIRAS!

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE MIM! – Urrou James, perdendo todo o controle. – Você não tem a mínima idéia de quem eu sou!

- EU TENHO SIM! E SABE PORQUÊ VOCÊ ME AFASTA COM ESSE PAPO? PORQUE EU SEI TUDO SOBRE VOCÊ, E VOCÊ TEM MEDO DISSO!

- CALE A BOCA! – Inconscientemente, James puxou a varinha, e o armário próximo dos dois balançou perigosamente.

O barulho da madeira rangendo perigosamente contra a pedra fez os dois se calarem. Então eles se olharam novamente, os rostos afogueados e as mãos trêmulas.

- Você não vai poder se esconder pra sempre, James. – Lily disse, quase sem mexer os lábios.

Ele pareceu meio perturbado, e abaixou a cabeça.

- Não fale do futuro, Lily...

- Eu falo. Eu falo porque eu _sei_. É um fato, não uma suposição. – Um sorriso maroto brincou nas pontas de seus lábios.

James fechou os olhos, atordoado.

- Você não vai conseguir fugir de mim... – Ela avançou alguns passos. Ele recuou, o sangue de todo o seu corpo parecendo desaparecer de repente.

Estava frio. Frio lá fora. Frio _lá dentro..._

- Eu não quero mais ouvir... – Sussurrou, evitando olhar para cima. Aquilo tudo era como um peso jogado de repente em seu ombro, quando ele já estava pra cair...

- E quando você reconhecer isso... – Lily tinha a voz lenta e clara, além de um brilho decidido nos olhos. – Eu estarei aqui. Em todo lugar.

_"Pra sempre..."_


	9. O Passado de Potter

**My Slytherin**  
_VIII – O PASSADO DE POTTER_

* * *

_"Você não vai conseguir fugir de mim..."_

_"E quando você reconhecer isso, eu estarei aqui, em todo lugar, pra sempre..."_

_"Por que você faz questão de ser diferente?"_

_"Você é tão... Estranho..."_

_"Pela primeira vez, eu não quero que você fale. E isso é uma coisa bem rara."_

_"EU SEI TUDO SOBRE VOCÊ, E VOCÊ TEM MEDO DISSO!"_.

- PARE COM ISSO!

James se sentou na cama abruptamente, a respiração acelerada, o corpo frio e insensível, os olhos molhados e apertados. Alguns sonserinos do mesmo quarto reclamaram, mas James não ligou. Ele jogou o cobertor para longe e saltou da cama, ignorando o frio que perfurava seu peitoral nu. Pegou a varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira e rumou para o banheiro, batendo e trancando a porta ao entrar.

Despiu-se e entrou no banho. A água quente projetava uma leve fumaça ao bater na brisa gélida que vinha da janela aberta. James, com frio, abriu mais o chuveiro e fechou a janela com uma pancada. Suas costas doíam. As pontas de seus dedos estavam brancas, e suas unhas estavam roxas. Ele se sentia desconfortável, fraco, como naquele dia...

Ele apertou os braços para impedir as lembranças, mas elas vieram, perigosas e doloridas como um caco de vidro rasgando a pele...

_Sophie Jasmine Potter balançava-se numa cadeira velha da sala de estar, enquanto via a chuva bater na vidraça. Na Holanda chovia todo o tempo... Nunca era como Londres, como sua querida Londres... Seus pais estavam fora para jantar a sós. Só ela e o irmão mais velho, James, estavam em casa. Mas James estava ocupado em ler no seu quarto, e nem ligava para Sophie. Quando os olhos esverdeados dele encontravam com os verdes da caçula, tudo que ela via era um "não encha meu saco". Até que..._

_A porta se abriu com violência... James desceu as escadas, ligeiro, e parou no meio do corredor... Ele ouviu passos pesados... Uma exclamação... Algo sobre pais..._

Ele ofegava. Por mais que tentasse não lembrar daquele dia, era impossível._ "Quando você se acostuma com a ausência, a dor não é nada..."._ Mentira. A dor que ele ainda sentia era cruel, pontiaguda. A dor da falta da coragem... Do desgosto dos pais...

_- SOPHIE! – Berrou James, correndo até a sala, desesperado._

_Tarde demais; dois homens encapuzados, com vestes pretas, roubavam tudo que tinha valor na sala. Um outro segurava Sophie e uma varinha estranhamente longa..._

_- SOPHIE! – gritou novamente, tentando entrar. Mas um dos homens o empurrou, e ele caiu de costas, a cabeça batendo fortemente no chão de pedra._

_Com lágrimas de dor nos olhos, ele viu Sophie se negar a dizer onde os pais estavam... Os três homens falando alguma coisa sobre feitiço antiintruso... Jordison Potter entrando na casa de repente, os olhos arregalados..._

_Então tudo aconteceu rapidamente. Um dos homens puxou os cabelos ruivos de Sophie e ameaçou matar a menina se o mais velho dos Potter não se afastasse... Ele se afastou, e olhou pro filho, pedindo socorro... Uma chance... Uma ação..._

Agora as lágrimas se misturavam a água corrente, acompanhada de soluços silenciosos. O corpo dele se sacudia, se debatia de frio, mas sua mente estava longe. De novo ele estava pensando em algo que o assombraria pro resto da vida, o impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa que lhe lembrasse Sophie...

_O corpo já sem vida dela jazia sobre o tapete mexicano, encoberto pela sombra dos moveis de madeira. James, ainda paralisado, tinha uma expressão vaga._

_- COVARDE! – Berrou Jordison, puxando o garoto pela manga. – VOCÊ DEIXOU SUA IRMÃ MORRER! __**COVARDE!**_

Seus pensamentos voaram para Lily. Ela era tão parecida com sua irmã. Tão doce. Tão cativante. Só que ele não podia ficar com ela... E se fosse um covarde novamente na hora de protegê-la?

Ele faria o certo: a esqueceria. Nunca mais pensaria nela.

Nunca.

* * *

Lily sacudiu a cabeça e deixou um punhado da primeira neve do mês cair no chão. Lá fora estava frio e escuro, mas ela sabia que o melhor lugar para pensar era um lugar escuro e frio, para não haver distração. Ela precisava pensar em que caminho iria seguir, no que iria fazer, como trataria James depois de tudo; estava tão apaixonada por ele que só conseguia pensar em como seus lábios ficavam quentes ao encostar-se aos dele. James devia facilitar as coisas e deixá-la se aproximar, somente isso.

Por um minuto, ela desejou que ele fosse até ela naquele jardim. Mas ele não foi. Ele nunca ia. Ele nunca iria.

A verdade era dura como o tronco de árvore sob seus pés. O que não significava que ela tinha que aceitar, certo? Ela poderia lutar por ele, poderia derreter todo aquele gelo em volta de James. Ela só precisava ser tão fria quanto ele...

* * *

Os dias passavam devagar. Lily não vira mais James desde sua última discussão com ele... Por dias, ela chegou a pensar que ele estava a evitando, mas achou prepotência demais. Ele não se importava o suficiente com ela pra evitá-la. Era só o destino agindo. Mais nada.

Ficar pensando naquilo dava tanto sono...

- Lily. Lily, acorda! – a voz de Sirius tirou-a de um transe no meio da aula de Flitwick. Ela levantou a cabeça, alerta.

- Eu não estava dormindo, Six, só pensando. – Lily respondeu, dando um leve sorriso, que não chegou em seus olhos verdes cansados.

- Em quem?

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça.

- James. – ela suspirou, chegando mais perto de Sirius e aconchegando a cabeça em seu ombro. – O que eu faço, Sirius?

- Quer que eu fale com ele? – Sirius indagou, lentamente, passando uma mão pelos ombros da garota e acariciando seus cabelos.

- O que você falaria?

- Não tem graça se eu contar... Você confia em mim, não confia?

Lily segurou a mão de Sirius, e olhou fixamente em seus olhos azuis, que mostravam uma amizade inexplicável.

- Você é meu amigo, Sirius. No melhor sentido da palavra. Nossa amizade é tão grande que a VOCÊ eu confiaria até minha vida. É CLARO que eu confio em você.

- Então fique tranqüila. Sirius Black _sempre_ sabe o que faz.

Ela revirou os olhos, brincando, mas apertou-se ainda mais no abraço do amigo. Às vezes, em momentos como aquele, ela sentia vontade de gritar para o mundo como amava aquele garoto... Gritar que ela sabia o que era uma amizade verdadeira, e que aquele era um dos melhores sentimentos do mundo. Mas Lily se contentou em sorrir abertamente, e tentar prestar atenção na teoria dos feitiços das Trevas.

- Saindo do momento amizade, Lils, você tem visto a Marlene? – ele sussurrou, já que o professor agora passava bem perto dos dois.

- Não... Vocês não estavam saindo?

- Ela sumiu! – Sirius bufou, remexendo-se na cadeira.

- Acho que conheço mais alguém que é assim...

- Vira essa boca pra lá. Se o James homem é assim, imagine uma versão feminina...

Lily tentou imaginar. Mas, bom, era simplesmente impossível.

* * *

Sirius caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores. O sinal anunciando o fim das aulas do dia acabara de soar, então o corredor estava apinhado de estudantes que falavam alto, fazendo o ambiente frio ficar meio quente. Black se desviou de várias pessoas, e, desastrado, bateu em outras, mas continuou andando até achar a pessoa com quem precisava falar: James Potter.

- POOOOOOOOOOOTTER! – berrou, já irritado, fazendo o sonserino parar e virar para olhá-lo.

- Oooi. – James respondeu. Sirius jurou ter visto um sorrisinho no rosto dele.

- Preciso falar com você.

O sonserino sacudiu os ombros. Sirius apontou para o final do corredor, onde havia menos gente, e foi até ele, com James indo atrás, meio curioso.

- É sobre a Lily.

- Imaginei. – Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

- James, o que você sente por ela? E pode ser sincero. Sei que não sou seu melhor amigo, mas, sério, Lily gosta de você. Quer dizer, não que ela GOSTE, mas... Ai, falei merda...

Uma expressão maligna surgiu no rosto de James.

- Eu não posso ficar com ela, Black. É só isso. – Potter disse, indiferente.

- Mas você QUER?

- Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia.

Sirius mordeu os lábios.

- Você não quer? – perguntou, esperançoso.

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Mas, James... E se você se aproximar dela? Pode ser que você comece a gostar, e...

Potter olhou fixamente nos olhos de Sirius, enquanto passava uma mão pelos cabelos desarrumados. Sua expressão misturava diversão, aflição e confusão.

- Você acha que eu sirvo pra ela, que eu combino com ela? – ele questionou, piscando os olhos lentamente. – Em meses, tudo que ela fez em mim foi me dar uma vontade de falar mais. Só isso. Acha que vale a pena?

- E se ela fizer alguma coisa pra mudar esse seu pensamento?

- Eu não sou fraco, Black. Mas se isso a fizer feliz, fale que sim.

Ele deu de ombros, acenou fracamente e desceu as escadas próximas, com a mochila balançando nos ombros. Sirius coçou o queixo, pensativo, e rumou rapidamente para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Era hora da ação.

* * *

**N/A: eu sei que demorei aqui. MS já foi terminada na Floreios e aqui ainda tá no 7 .. gente, perdão, mas eu não consigo me acostumar com o FF, simplesmente não dá! Então vou postar o capítulo 9 e o epílogo logo, porque é melhor do que deixar a fic moscando. Perdão : ( mais notinhas depois do epílogo! Não esqueçam da review!**


	10. Um Final

**My Slytherin**_  
IX – UM FINAL_

* * *

- Eu simplesmente tenho que chegar no James e dizer tudo que eu sinto. Ok. 

Lily jogou-se na poltrona do salão comunal, quase em cima de Alice, que soltou um muxoxo. A ruiva ignorou, como sempre fazia quando estava concentrada demais.

- COMO EU VOU FAZER ISSO? – gritou, fazendo uma cara de choro. Sirius, Peter e Remus, que estavam na sua frente, se entreolharam.

- A gente pode ajudar? – Remus perguntou, com um misto de curiosidade e receio pela reação da garota.

- Ajudar? – Ela disse, até com um pouco de desdém. – Olha, sem querer ofender, mas depois de tudo o que eu fiz para tentar chegar perto do James e ele ainda não dar a mínima pra mim, acho difícil que com alguma conversa, ou algo do gênero, você consiga arrancar dele outra coisa que não seja "me deixe em paz"!

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam. Nunca haviam visto Lily tão nervosa antes. Ela geralmente era o tipo de pessoa que sempre tinha o controle de tudo, nunca se desesperava e sempre tinha a solução.

Agora, tudo o que eles viam era uma adolescente descontrolada. Capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir o que quer, sem medir conseqüências ou mesmo pensar no significado disso. James Potter realmente mudara Lily.

- Desculpe. – Remus murmurou, visivelmente ofendido.

- Ai Remus, eu não tenho tempo pra ficar me desculpando, é sério. Eu... Não estou normal, admito, mas preciso fazer isso, vocês não têm noção de como está me enlouquecendo essa história do James. – Ela falou, rapidamente, batucando no braço do sofá.

- Então vai. – Sirius falou. – Antes que espanque algum de seus amigos.

A garota murmurou alguma coisa para o nada e levantou, nervosa, pisando forte. Saiu do salão comunal falando consigo mesma e empurrando um grupo perto da escada.

* * *

Lily andava rapidamente, os braços cruzados, com um deles elevado, a mão na boca, como se roesse a unha, a cabeça a mil, pensamentos de todos os tipos passando por sua cabeça, todos voltados a uma coisa: chegar em James.

De algum jeito ela teria que falar tudo o que estava guardado em si. Aquela angústia cada vez que ficava longe dele por muito tempo, aquele frio na barriga todas as vezes que olhava para ele, aquele turbilhão de coisas que passavam por sua cabeça quando estava junto com James, que a faziam ser qualquer coisa menos Lily Evans.

Onde estava aquela Lily que não se preocupava por nada? Que sempre tinha as respostas na ponta da língua, para todas as situações possíveis? Agora ela era insegura, nervosa, grossa, imperativa. Seria um pouco do próprio James?

Não importava. Tudo o que importava agora era encontrá-lo.

Ela foi até o salão principal, procurou entre as grandes mesas com alguns alunos, foi até os jardins. Procurou em vários lugares em que um sonserino poderia estar.

Até que o encontrou.

Ele caminhava entre alguns grupos de corvinais e lufa-lufas, com a mesma expressão de sempre. A mesma frieza no olhar. Tinha alguns livros na mão parecia ir rumo a biblioteca.

Lily correu até ele, sem saber o que iria fazer, e gritou:

- JAMES!

Todos que estavam mais próximos olhara para ela, inclusive ele. James parou um momento, fitando-a de cima a baixo. Lily estava desarrumada, nervosa, parecia cansada e ofegava.

Ele virou para frente e continuou andando, ignorando-a. Lily correu e chegou perto dele, virando-o de frente para ela com violência.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS FUGIR DE MIM! – Gritou, sem se importar com os alunos a sua volta, que olhavam curiosos e davam risadas.

James tentou se desvencilhar dela, mas a garota o agarrara. Lily sentiu, mais uma vez, os grandes olhos de James fitando-a, como se invadissem seus pensamentos, deixando-a entorpecida. Lentamente, com a maior calma do mundo, ele disse:

- Solta.

- Não vou te soltar. Você vai escutar tudo o que eu tenho pra falar com você. E vai ser agora. – Lily falou, com firmeza, olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você. – Ele respondeu, seco, soltando-se dela e voltando a andar.

- VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA?! – Gritou novamente, ele virou-se, olhando para os lados, discretamente. – VOCÊ É ALGUM TIPO DE RETARDADO, SEI LÁ?! POTTER, PARE DE SER RIDÍCULO E...

- Cale a boca! – Ele murmurou baixo, chegando mais perto dela e segurando em seu braço.

- ME SOLTA! EU NÃO TE DEI PERMISSÃO DE FAZER ISSO COMIG...

- Já disse para calar a boca. – Ele falou, arrastando-a pelo braço para um das salas próximas. Ele abriu uma porta e jogou-a para dentro, entrou e fechou.

James olhou para ela. Era incrível como ele nunca perdia aquele brilho no olhar. Aquele brilho que só Lily conseguia ver, que ia muito além da frieza, da repulsão ou grosseria. Era algo mágico, que a cativara desde o momento que ela o vira pela primeira vez.

- O que você quer? – Ele falou.

- Como o que eu quero?! – Lily falou, soltando um muxoxo, que mais pareceu um riso de deboche. – Eu não te agüento mais James! ÓTIMO, era isso o que você queria? Conseguiu! EU NÃO TE AGUENTO MAIS!

Ela empurrou uma mesa que estava do seu lado e avançou para ele, que se apoiava em outra, com os braços cruzados, os livros junto ao peito.

- Eu... – Ela suspirou, jogando os braços. – Eu estou saturada, sabe? De sempre fazer de tudo pra ficar perto de você, e você nunca dar a MÍNIMA pra mim! EU FALO TUDO E VOCÊ SEMPRE FICA EXATAMENTE DESSE JEITO! – Ela gritou, com a voz rouca. – ME OLHANDO COMO SE EU FOSSE UM _NADA_! UM BICHO OU ALGO PARECIDO!

Ela parou por um momento. James sentia vontade de... Falar. Mas não poderia, isso estragaria tudo. Ele tinha que se manter firme, não importa o que ela dissesse. Doesse o que fosse, ele não poderia se entregar a um sentimento.

- Dizem que a gente conhece uma pessoa falando com ela e olhando em seus olhos. – Lily falou, fitando-o. – Quando eu falo com você, você não me responde. Quando eu te olho, vejo frieza, desprezo pra mim. Você me olha com superioridade, como se eu não fosse nem digna de falar com o_poderoso_ James Potter. Mas isso pra mim não é força, não é ser superior.

Seu lábio tremia nervosamente e ela tentava disfarçar. Chegou perto dele, ficando cara a cara. O garoto continuava impassível.

- É fraqueza. Não ser capaz de amar. Não ser capaz de viver a vida, de sorrir. De ser uma pessoa de verdade. – Ele desviou o olhar. Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios da ruiva.

- Já terminou? – Ele perguntou.

Isso pareceu ter quebrado a garota. O sorriso se desmanchou e ela se afastou dele, como se fosse fogo, incrédula do que ouvira.

- Você... nunca vai mudar não é...? – Murmurou. – É estupidez da minha parte achar que eu consigo ter algo de bom de você. Eu não te agüento mais James... NÃO AGUENTO MAIS OLHAR PARA ESSA SUA CARA! – Ela explodiu novamente, colocando o dedo do rosto dele, que não se moveu. – CANSEI DE TENTAR DE SUPORTAR! Você não vale a pena.

Ela falou, pegando suas coisas e saindo da sala. Bateu a porta atrás de si.

James olhou para a porta fechada e depois para o chão. Não havia outra coisa a ser feita, ele pensou. Deveria ser assim.

Mas a porta abriu-se novamente.

- Esqueci de algo. – Lily cerrou os olhos. – Desculpa por me intrometer na sua vida.

- Lily. Eu—

Ele parecia querer dizer algo. Parecia mesmo. Mas não foi capaz de começar direito o que queria; seus olhos acinzentados tornaram a mirar o chão.

- Não é questão de querer, é questão de poder. Escuta... Eu não sou o garoto pra você. Entende? E se eu sei disso, por que te aproximar cada vez mais de mim? – James falava tudo com simplicidade, com aquela frieza sonserina. – Você foi a pessoa que mais chegou perto de mim. Mas isso é perto demais pra eu me sentir confortável. Você está certa: eu não sei amar, não sei o que é gostar de alguém, não saberia dividir meu espaço.

Lily bateu a porta atrás de si, e jogou o material de qualquer jeito numa mesa. Amuada, se aproximou de James, que estava todo desajeitado.

- Você se importa comigo.

- Você entendeu errado, Lily! – Potter, nervoso, começou a mexer no nó de sua gravata. – Eu não quero que você pense que eu gosto de você. Eu não gosto. Eu não SEI gostar, Lily! É tão difícil de entender?

Era quase como se ele estivesse suplicando.

- Você é incrível. Sério. Mas desculpa, o problema sou eu.

- E se eu não ligar pra esse problema? E se eu conseguir te conquistar? – a ruiva questionou, sentindo uma inexplicável vontade de chorar.

Seus olhos se encontraram novamente. As sobrancelhas claras de Lily se levantaram ao ver que James abaixava e levantava os olhos a todo momento, parando apenas para encará-la por alguns segundos. Ele era tão perfeito...! Era tão incrível o jeito como seus cílios longos emolduravam olhos de um castanho acinzentado...

- Eu sou um fracasso... Eu nem sei o que te falar! Eu... – ele deu uma pequena risada amargurada. – Me esquece, ok?

- Não quero! Não quero desistir de você!

O contato foi inevitável; Lily repousou uma mão quente sobre a bochecha fria de James, que ficou ligeiramente vermelha. Era notável que ele estava com vergonha. Ali, de perto, ele mais parecia uma criança vulnerável. Um James que ela nunca vira antes.

- Eu não sou bom, Lily... – James tentou afastar a mão dela. – Eu não estou acostumado com isso. Sou sozinho, e isso é fato.

- Eu posso te ensinar.

- _Não_! – ele desviou o olhar pro teto. – Lily, eu... Eu beijo mal!

Ela quase não acreditou no que ouviu; quando a ficha caiu, deu risada. James estava tentando afastá-la de todo e qualquer jeito. Mas não teria o menor efeito; Lily o tinha exatamente onde queria. Vulnerável e confuso.

- Nós podemos praticar. – a ruiva deu um sorrisinho maroto. – Já é tarde demais, James.

Lily ficou na ponta dos pés; continuou com a mão na bochecha dele e passou a outra por seus ombros, pra não perder o equilíbrio. Ela podia contar os cílios dele, se quisesse. Mas não tinha tempo para admirar tudo aquilo. Encostou os lábios no dele e iniciou um beijo lento, não muito correspondido por parte de James. Ela recuou o rosto, mas tornou a avançar, beijando-o com mais vontade. Era mágico. Era como ganhar da Sonserina na final de Quadribol, ou até melhor.

- Pára. – resmungou James, afastando-a bruscamente. Lily sorriu, meio satisfeita, colocando a ponta do indicador sobre os lábios vermelhos.

- Ainda não te convenci?

- Lily, presta bem atenção: nós NÃO VAMOS FICAR JUNTOS ou seja lá o que você quer! – ele foi ríspido. – Fique LONGE de mim! Por mais que você pense, eu não gosto de você! E é assim que vai acabar!


	11. Epílogo

**My Slytherin**_  
EPÍLOGO_

* * *

Lily Evans. Os cabelos ruivos caindo aos ombros e olhos verdes, amendoados, doces, naquele dia quase totalmente fechados pela claridade que vinha de uma janela escancarada no corredor do segundo andar. Ela caminhou até a janela e a fechou com um baque, protegendo os olhos com a mão livre. Ela odiava o sol, às vezes.

Enquanto amaldiçoava aquele dia de dezembro, ouviu passos e parou imediatamente. Virou-se pra trás, deixando o cabelo ruivo voar pra trás, e encarou olhos muito amendoados que tinham um misto de frieza e simpatia.

- Potter, - Lily levantou as duas sobrancelhas. – O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que sonserinos não andassem sozinhos.

Ela não teve resposta. James continuou a encarando, também com os olhos meio cerrados pela claridade do corredor.

- Estou falando com você. Dá pra responder?

- Você sabe que eu gosto de ficar sozinho.

A ruiva quase abriu um sorriso, que na verdade virou uma careta.

- Acho incrível você agir como se estivesse tudo normal... – ela declarou, cruzando os braços.

- Está vendo algo anormal por aqui?

- Vejo que alguém ficou mais engraçado.

Continuaram se encarando por alguns instantes. Por mais que os olhos de James lhe dissessem que nada mudara desde sua última conversa, ela sentia os lábios se contorcendo para sorrirem.

- Certas coisas não mudam. – James tirou uma mecha da franja do olho, e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não foi passar o natal em casa?

- Esqueci.

A própria Lily deu uma risada incrédula.

- Mas tá tudo bem... Por mais que não pareça, eu gosto de Hogwarts. As melhores coisas do mundo estão aqui. – ela fingiu pensar. – Tem a magia, os banquetes enormes, meus amigos...

- O Slughorn...

Ela demorou uns segundos para entender que ele estava fazendo uma piadinha.

- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você? – Lily conseguiu tirar o olhar da boca vermelhinha e _sexy_ do Sonserino. – Duas piadinhas em menos de cinco minutos!

- Sei lá. – ele deu de ombros, algo que Lily acharia anormal até algumas semanas atrás. – Acho que estou evoluindo.

- Por...?

- Já parou pra pensar que daqui alguns meses não teremos mais a escola e teremos que conseguir uma profissão ou algo assim? – James passou uma mão pela bochecha, algo que Lily achava extremamente fofo. – Acho que isso está me mudando. Eu finalmente vou poder construir algo novo pra mim.

- Claro. – Lily confirmou com a cabeça. – Claro. – repetiu, meio incerta do que falar. Por mais que não parecesse, fazia uma semana e alguns dias desde a última "conversa" deles, e muita coisa parecia ter mudado. – Que estranho, estamos conversando sobre vida profissional...

- É.

Oh, a típica frieza sonserina.

O silêncio persistiu. Lily pensava rapidamente em algo pra dizer antes que ele saísse dali, embora ele não parecesse muito tentado em mover os pés. Ele estava extremamente bonitinho com um moletom cinza largo, luvas e cachecol. Aliás, ele ficava bonitinho de qualquer jeito.

- Então... – ela encarou o chão. – O que vai ganhar de Natal?

- Minha prima distante da Holanda sempre manda bombons maravilhosos. Você?

- Dos meus pais não vou ganhar nada, eles estão meio bravos. Sei lá, vou ganhar maquiagem, livros, chocolates, essas coisas... – Lily voltou a encará-lo. – Tem algo que eu possa te dar?

- Meias são legais. – James desviou o olhar pra um fiapinho na luva branca. – Mas não precisa.

- Eu meio que gostaria de te dar um presente de natal.

- Acho que é a primeira pessoa.

Os segundos pareciam dar marteladas no ouvido de Lily._Por que_ ele estava sendo tão legal com ela e ela não conseguia fazer nada além de conversar sobre presentes?

- Então...

- Estranho você não estar tagarelando hoje.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Você gosta quando eu falo muito?

- Dá pra te ignorar mais vezes. – James confessou, inclinando a cabeça pro lado e mirando um quadro velho do outro lado do corredor. – É legal.

- James, você está _bem_?

Não, definitivamente não estava _bem_, se isso queria dizer em seu estado normal. A cara de Lily era tão engraçada...

Lentamente, James abriu um sorriso. Lily parou de rir de tão atônita que ficou; ele tinha um sorriso largo, desenhado, que mostrava dentes branquinhos e retos, e dava aos seus olhos um formato mais fino. Era o sorriso mais bonito que já tinha visto, mais bonito que o de Sirius Black e Rod Drewnick juntos. Era perfeito.

- Não muito.

- Continue mal assim, por favor.

James deu alguns passos, sustentando o sorriso, que parecia ainda mais bonito de tão perto. Abaixou-se alguns centímetros para seus olhos encontrarem os dela no mesmo nível, e piscou algumas vezes.

- Eu estou começando a gostar de você, Lily.

Sua expressão ficou um pouco mais marota, até meio pervertida, e ele se levantou novamente e saiu andando, os tênis ralos fazendo barulho ao bater no chão de pedra.

Lily nem ligou para o repentino vento que despenteou todo seu cabelo. Seu coração batia rápido demais, e aquela sensação de enjôo também. Ela virou-se pra trás pra ter certeza de que não era um sonho.

Não era. Realmente havia um sonserino ali, tomando o rumo das escadas. Havia o_seu_ sonserino ali, mais ali do que nunca.

* * *

**N/A: há, agora é minha vez. Er... i.i eu não tenho a mínima moral pra dizer qualquer coisa que seja. Eu abandonei essa fic e todas as fics, na verdade, de um jeito que me dá até vergonha. Principalmente no FF : Mas... não foi por querer, sabe? Eu simplesmente perdi o ânimo de escrever sobre HP - acho que o livro tem culpa XD - mas agora acho que voltou ao normal. Minha intenção pra fic, desde o começo, era fazer algo com um final sombrio e triste, mas, ao longo dela, eu percebi que não queria bem isso, então fui mudando aos poucos. E o final... nem triste nem feliz, certo? Olhando pelo lado bom, ele está começando a gostar da Lily. Pelo lado ruim, a escola está acabando, e quem disse que eles vão se ver depois disso?**

**Espero não ter decepcionado vocês .. acho que eu perdi o jeitinho que eu tinha pra fics, mas enfim, não acho que tenha ficado tão ruim.**

**  
****Então, só pra acabar, eu queria agradecer a VOCÊ, que lê a fic, desde o começo ou desde o capítulo 9. Se não fosse cada comentário aqui eu certamente não continuaria. Então OBRIGADA! E também ao meu pai e minha mãe, por tudo né, a Marcella e a Késia que são as MELHORES AMIGAS que eu poderia ter e que me aturavam escrevendo essa fic todo dia no meio da aula da Rosmari, ao James Potter por ser esse gostoso que ele é, ao Paramore e aos Rascal Flatts que me inspiraram quando eu não conseguia escrevr, ao McFly por ser o McFly, ao meu photoshop que me aturou quando eu queria deixar a fic bonitinha, ao radio blog club pelas músicas, ao Compre Bem pelo caderno onde metade da fic foi escrita, ao computador da minha irmã e por fim e mais importante, o terreno cheio de mato ao lado da minha antiga casa, porque sem ele não haveria fic. E agora eu vou-me embora porque já escrevi demais e acho que ninguem vai ler isso.**

**OBRIGADA! É tudo que eu tenho a dizer! Todas as reviews, de leitores legais e autores que EU admiro! Não querendo valorizar mais uns do que outros, obrigada a Nat (mrs Lily Girl), Babi (Evans), Assuero, JhU, enfim, vocês que também escrevem. Vocês são meus maiores exemplos e ter reviews de vocês é... bom, faz com que eu me sinta feliz. **

**desculpem pela nota enorme. Eu estou até emocionada.**

**xLuh  
**


End file.
